Together Again
by storyteller87
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been separated for four years. He never knew she was pregnant. What's to happen now? maybe a little blackmail?
1. Oh No

She stared at the stick in her hand. "Negative, negative, negative, negative…oh shit" her face went completely white. Syaoran's going to kill me. She sighed it was best to get out of this relationship anyways. She remembered the past with exquisite clarity.

Syaoran and Sakura had met in a club nearly 5 months before. Sakura had been down on her luck and needed to go out with friends. That day she had lost her job, and the rent would be due in a couple of days. Syaoran had sat down at her table while her friends were out dancing. "Please don't be sad, I am sure whatever is bothering you will be ok." He said this simply she looked up at him and fell hard. It was love at first sight. She began talking to him that night. They had gone out on a few dates before he asked her to move in with him. He said it was a friend helping her out. She should have known better, but she was a bit dense about those kinds of things. She never dreamed she would be the mistress to the most powerful man in Asia. She still didn't think she was anything special. Sakura was just Sakura. Women envied her, because she got attention from Syaoran. She felt differently, she could have all the attention in the world but that didn't mean he loved her. He could drop her tomorrow and she couldn't say anything.

She knew the score and always had. She couldn't possibly tell him he was going to be a father. He had told her he never really thought about children. He said he didn't know if he could be a good father. He also said because he had so many demands on his time he couldn't bring anyone else in the picture. That had closed the book right there on her when she became pregnant. No one wanted a pregnant mistress; especially when she was nobody. She wasn't the type he could bring home to his mom. Yelan Li was famous for the cold shoulder and having her son's mistress bear her grandchild out of the question. She had only one thing she could do. She had to leave him. She started to cry thinking about leaving him. She loved him more than anyone else. She didn't get to see her friends anymore because they couldn't believe she would be his mistress. It was hard to see them when they didn't understand her situation. As far as she knew there was only one person she could turn to. Oh Touya please take me in. She packed up her clothes and left him a note.

_Dearest Syaoran,_

_I have enjoyed our time together. However, I feel our arrangement isn't in my best interests anymore. I know you will find someone else. _

_Take care, _

_Sakura_

Come hell or high water she was keeping this baby. She dropped the note on the table. She went to his closet and picked up a shirt. She inhaled his fragrance one last time trying to remember exactly what he smelled like. "Oh Syaoran how I will miss you" she whispered and quickly walked out the door. She tried her best not to look back but from the taxi window.

She arrived at Touya's a few days later she didn't just want to drop by with her bags so she stayed at a motel for a few days thinking over her options and on the last night called him. He took the news better than she expected. He told her, she was going to live with him and that was final. She got out of the car at her brother's paying the taxi man. There was an awkward moment and he hugged her tight. She sighed; not many women move back in with their family in their 20s. She couldn't help but wonder if she had done the right thing.

Unbeknownst to her a pair of amber eyes was taking in the scene. He was furious. He should have known she had another lover…

Author's notes

I know you think I am a horrible person for doing this to our favorite couple but this is not a one-shot. There is always more to follow. Let me know what you think.


	2. Syaoran meets someone

_4 years later…_

Syaoran was jogging around the park in Tokyo while on vacation when he picked up on the distinct sound of crying. He stopped and looked around. He went over to the wooded area and found a little girl crying. He smiled, she was adorable. She had chocolate brown hair like his. She looked up at him still crying. Her eyes were a perfect emerald green like Sakura's had been. His heart stopped he looked at this little girl. This is what he imagined his kid would look like if he had had kids with Sakura. He sighed and stared again at the little girl he figured she was about four.

"Hi Honey why are you crying?"

The girl sniffled. "I lost mommy."

She was so cute. She made him ache for his own kid. He had never thought he wanted kids, but he had learned he was crazy about them when Fanran had had her two kids. "Do you know your address?"

She nodded her head. "114 cherry tree lane" she said proudly at remembering something so important. Then she started to cry again when she realized she didn't know where she was.

"Listen don't cry anymore we will find it. Here I'll give you a piggy back right if you don't cry anymore." He crouched down so she could climb on his backed. She wiped her tears and hung on to his neck.

I know the area pretty good so I started in the direction I remembered it would be Syaoran said to himself. He walked along with her on his back.

"Mom said I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but I think you're an ok stranger." The little girl said. "names Sayomi" Syaoran smiled, "and my name is Syaoran."

They walked in companionable silence until he reached Cherry Tree Lane. He saw three cop cars pulled up to one residence. He knew that had to be the one. The woman was sobbing and had her back to him. "Please officer you don't understand she's my life. She is all I have. She is only three years old, she is alone and scared and you won't go find her!" The woman was hysterical now. Syaoran let the little girl down so she could run to her mother.

"Momma" Sayomi cried.

The woman clutched her to her chest. A tall man was standing next to her with dark black hair greeted the child as well.

"Oh Sayomi don't ever run away again. Do you know how worried I was?"

"You didn't need to worry the nice man brought me home."

Sakura turned around to thank the person who had brought her daughter back to her. She nearly fainted in that moment. She clutched the child harder.

"Sakura" Syaoran whispered. He looked from her to the child and his gaze darkened. He looked at Touya. There was no way that this was his kid; there was no trace of Touya at all in Sayomi. He did some mental math and got even angrier.

Sakura was so shocked all she could do was open and close her mouth. The police had quietly gotten into their cars and had ridden away.

"I think you have some explaining to do Sakura!"

Touya looked at Syaoran with murder into his eyes. "I don't think she has any explaining to do to you, you hentai gaki!"

"Touya I don't think now is the time for that. Obviously my secret is out so it really doesn't matter now. I think I owe Syaoran an explanation but it won't be now. He can come back tomorrow when he is less upset." Having said this she went inside with his daughter. She needed more time to prepare for a confrontation with him.

Touya followed glaring daggers at Syaoran the whole way inside. Syaoran was left outside, burning up with anger. He ran all the way back to his hotel. He had a call to make to his lawyer.


	3. Showdown with Syaoran

I do not own CCS Characters, CLAMP does.

Syaoran hung up and smiled. His lawyer was very insightful. Everything was fixed. He headed over to his car and sighed. He was nervous. He had not been this nervous since him and Sakura had been an item.

He remembered what he had been like after she had left him. He had never been sober. He would be in his penthouse and have more than a few drinks. No matter what time of day it was he would drink. His cousin and Wei had come to see what had become of him. They found him passed out in a chair looking really rough.

They took matters into their own hands. They put him through their own lovely detox program. It took nearly a month to recover, luckily they told the clan he was on vacation. They would have had a field day. He might have lost everything he worked so hard for. Was it really worth it? He knew he was missing his other half and she had someone else.

Now he was able to have a glass of wine occasionally. At least once a year he had to stay away from alcohol all together though. It had been the day she left him. He felt empty it didn't matter how many mistresses he took, the only thing he ever wanted didn't want him back. He had to lock up every bottle he owned because every time he thought about her he wanted her back in his life, which led him back to her lover Touya. There was no hope he told himself and then he wanted to get blindly drunk so he didn't have to feel again. Last night he had thought about it after seeing her, but he controlled himself. Most of the time though he would stay at work late that he was so tired he could collapse on his bed when he came home.

God just seeing her caused him to start falling for her again. Christ! She has a lover/ whatever. She is over you. You have moved on, he said to himself. It's not the same I have sex with other women buts it's not the same. I never realized I loved her until she was gone…

His car pulled into the driveway. Touya's house. It burned him with jealousy that she shared another man's house. I could buy her a better life. Why did she settle for this loser? I would love her and every child they had. He could see a mini him running around. God he would give everything to have that life. Baka! Quit dwelling on the past.

He rang the door bell. He was wearing his usual attire a button shirt tie clacks and a jacket. He was a business man at heart. She opened the door. She had been expecting him. She couldn't look him in the eye. She knew that if she looked into his beautiful amber eyes she would fall apart. God how I have missed him, she said to herself. It's been four years. I feel horrible. Until yesterday I thought I had been doing the right thing. I saw the shock and then the anger flash across his face. I couldn't imagine missing three years of my daughter's life. Oh Syaoran I'm sorry she said to herself.

"Please come in."

He shuffled in and took off his shoes. He looked around. "Where's Touya?" He hadn't meant to ask that. It wasn't important to know where her lover was.

She didn't have time to reply. "Momma" a voice shouted. Sayomi came running towards them. "Syaoran!" Sayomi shouted as she shouted. She was jumping up and down. "Up, Up" she said when she was right in front of him. He picked her up fast and gently threw her up in the air and caught her. She squealed with laughter. He held her in his arms and hugged her. He kissed her little forehead. Sakura thought her heart was going to break. She saw the pure joy on his face as he played with his daughter. She wanted to cry but she couldn't she knew he had some ulterior motive for coming. She needed to be strong, she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Sayomi Honey, why don't you ready for Jasmine to pick you up."

The girl jumped down from Syaoran's arms and raced to collect her things. "Come in and sit down Syaoran" He looked at her closely he could tell she didn't sleep at all last night. He tried not to think about what she was doing. He remembered a time when he had made her look like this after making love to her all night long. His whole body tightened at the thought of her with Touya. He followed her into the living room.

He sat in an arm chair. She sat on the couch across from him and fidgeted. He waited for her to speak.

"She's yours you know" she blurted out. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wasn't aware I needed to question that, she does after all have my crazy hair."

His hair at the moment had become enchantingly messy. She remembered how she used to sift it through her fingers as he was kissing her wildly. She smiled without thinking about her action.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura?" he asked he quietly.

She sighed "I'm sorry Syaoran I asked you before I even knew what you thought about children. You told me were against it."

"THAT'S UNFAIR SAKURA, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE. IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY I SAID THAT I HAD REALLY NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT!"

Sakura was completely calm while he was shouting. "Do you mind not shouting at me in my own home? I don't think Sayomi wants that kind of impression of you. If you can't control yourself you are free to leave Li."

He seemed to have considered his shouting and stopped ranting. "I want visitation Sakura, as her father I am entitled," he said bluntly.

She sighed and nodded. "I agree, but how do you want to formulate it. I am assuming you don't want her to be traveling to china every week or something." She sounded hopeful.

"I don't plan on taking her from her home but it is an option. However it is not one I am currently entertaining." He said it nonchalantly but he could see the fear going through her eyes. She seemed to be taking odd breaths. She was trying to calm down.

"Be rest assured I will fight you all the way if I have to. There is no way the baby I carried 9 months is going to live with your prissy ass family. I don't even know why you want anything to do with her since your mother with never except the daughter of a commoner!" she said it so low that he could hear her, and he could tell she was getting hysterical.

He didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything intelligent to say to her. Her argument was completely ludicrous. "Does she even know who I am?"

She was quiet for a minute. "No I didn't know what you were going to do I didn't want to tell her if you weren't going to be a part of her life."

"I can't believe you just said that! This is my child too."

"In duty that's totally debatable" she whispered to herself but unfortunately she heard.

"I would have been there if you had told me, and I wouldn't have allowed another man to raise a child that is mine!" He was trying not to shout but found it almost impossible with her verbal jibes.

She stayed silent.

"Whatever, you know what I'm not going to argue with you. tell me when you want her to know because I think we should do it together." He had gotten up and was headed out the door.

She grabbed his arm, "Syaoran" she whispered. He shuddered hearing her call his name, he loved the way she said it. "Please don't leave we can tell her now. I'm sorry I said stupid things but you scared me when you talked about taking her away." She had sucked up her pride to say all this. If Sayomi hadn't been involved she would have let him go, of course Sayomi is the only reason he was here. He hadn't cared enough about her to come find her himself after she walked out.

He stopped and nodded. He walked with her up the stairs to find there daughter playing with her toys and her back pack already to go. "Hi" she said cutely. "Hey kiddo" Syaoran said. "Your mom and I have something to tell you." He continued. He looked at Sakura for help.

"Honey do you remember when you came home and asked me about how everyone else at school has two parents, and I said that you had two too you just couldn't see the other one and I said maybe one day your daddy would come visit but he lives in China which is very far away." The little girl nodded. "Well you see he came to visit and he wants to spend some time with you while he is here in Japan. You see honey Syaoran is your daddy…" The girl was jumping up and down in excitement. "Daddy came to visit." She kept chanting over and over again. Syaoran hugged her close when she jumped into his arms. "Hi Daddy" she said and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and hugged her close. Sakura thought he was going to cry. He let her go. He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry honey I have to run some errands today." They all walked down stairs. Before he went out the door he leaned down and kissed her head. She asked him about it.

"I always kiss the special people in my life goodbye."

The little girl grinned. "Kiss mommy goodbye, she's special."

Sakura went flame red and started to stutter. Syaoran on impulse pulled her to him which caused her hands to fly to his chest. He kissed her forehead and felt her hands tighten into his shirt. She made a high pitched noise in the back of her throat. It was a sound he remembered well, one she made when she wanted him.

How they looked was what Touya saw when he walked in the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE." They stepped apart quickly.

"Uncle Touya you shouldn't swear" Sayomi said reproachfully.

Touya was trembling with anger. Sakura never moved so fast, she basically threw Syaoran out the door and went back to block Touya's path. "GET OUT OF THE WAY, I WILL KILL THAT GAKI!"

"Touya calm down" this was what Syaoran heard as he jumped into his car and rode away. He didn't care if he looked like a coward. Even a Li knew when to retreat.

Author's notes

I hope you guys are happy I wanted to make this long so you guys could get your SS fix! Please review I love feedback.


	4. The call

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS CLAMP DOES! (Last time)

THESE LYRICS BELONG TO HINDER AND NOT ME

The Phone's ring pierced through the night. He looked at the clock it was 1 am. "Hello" he breathed into the phone. He was rubbing the sleep from his head.

"Syaoran?" he snapped awake instantly hearing his name. He turned over the caller id and sure enough it was her. She sounded upset.

"Sakura am I dreaming?" He asked her somewhat dazed. He loved the sound of her saying his name.

She was about to answer when a female head popped up behind him and spoke "Syaoran who is it?" He cringed knowing fully well that Sakura had heard the woman in his bed. He had no reason to be ashamed he had every right to have someone else. Except that someone else wasn't Sakura.

Sakura heard a woman's voice, and instantly was so jealous without thinking she hung up.

He heard the dial tone and cursed.

This was like that song he had heard earlier.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

He instantly called her back. "Sakura honey what's wrong?" He was still asleep.

"Li, I'm sorry my phone cut out here at the hospital…"

She didn't get to finish. No wonder she was upset. "I'll be there in 5 minutes, don't move." He hung up and got in motion.

He threw some random clothes on. He sped out the door. He got into his rental car and sped to the hospital. He ran in and found her in the waiting room; looking at him curiously.

He had on a pair of tight jeans and a loose t-shirt. His hair was completely in disarray, but he still looked gorgeous. She didn't want to think about how it had gotten so messed up. She tamped down the jealous thoughts coursing through her brain.

He approached her. "Sakura what's wrong?" He grasped her arms to look at her.

"It's Sayomi…"

He cut her off "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Li calm down, she had a high fever so I brought her in, but she just won't take her medicine until her daddy gets here. I was going to tell her you were busy. I should have known you were busy, I'm sorry I called so late …"

He started to shake her gently. "Listen Sakura I know you don't like the fact that I have interrupted the life you have going with our daughter but she is mine too and now that I know about her I'm going to be here for the both of you as much as I can. Please don't shut me out."

He was so earnest that tears sprang to her eyes. She had made a mistake when she took Sayomi away without telling him. I can't dwell on the past but I can make this a good relationship for Sayomi.

He hugged her tight to him and allowed her to cry on his shirt. "Please don't cry Sakura you know I can't stand it."

"First you get my sister pregnant and then you make her cry; there is only so much a man can stand for GAKI!" Touya was trying not to create a scene at 1:30 in the morning. Sakura retracted from his arms and wiped her tears.

"Don't start now Touya" she was actually begging him. Syaoran walked in with her to Sayomi's room. The little girl was resisting the nurses quite fiercely. She reminded him of himself at that age. He would never allow anyone but his mother to give him medicine.

He took the spoon from the nurse and said to her "Hey Daddy's here now love please take your medicine." He put the spoon in her mouth. The nurse took over for him and he held her hand.

Syaoran heard what Sayomi was saying as Touya entered the room. "Look Uncle Touya Daddy's here"

Touya glared at Syaoran "Yes I see that pumpkin." He glared at his sister next; she folded her arms against her chest and glared right back. He took her out in the hall where Syaoran could hear every word they said.

"Why is he here, I told you not to call him?"

"Relax Touya he has every right to be here this is his child too"

"I don't see why that makes a difference now; she was his kid all along."

"Don't make me feel any worse about this than I already do. Don't you think I already feel like the biggest lowlife to deny the man the right to know his child?"

"We don't need him here. We have taken care of her this far she doesn't need anyone else."

"Your so full of it, you are not her father and you can't think for one moment that being her uncle is even close to her real father." I could hear Touya's quick in draw of breath.

"I know it hurts Touya, but it's a fact of life. Somehow no matter how much you want for both of us you can't take another man's place. I love you you're my brother, but you can't try to protect me forever. You need to let me stand on my own two feet. I can see that you are going to make this difficult for me every step of the way. I'm moving out Touya, I can't allow us to be your crutch anymore. You need a family of your own to worry about!" She was getting really upset.

"Fine if that's what you want. I don't need this. I'm going home. You brought your own car didn't you? Good, I'll be at home even though you don't need me!"

She gasped. "Touya that's not what I meant." He was still walking away. Is there anything else that can go wrong tonight? She asked herself. She quickly tried to calm herself down she didn't have time to deal with her emotions.

"If you are done making a scene out there, you want to come back in and see Sayomi?" He asked this leaning against the doorjamb. He was like every woman's dream come true. He was sexy as hell all tousled and arrogant looking. The father of her child. She felt the deliciously warm stirrings of desire. SNAP OUT OF IT. She quickly walked back in brushing past him.

He loved her scent; it always drove him crazy in bed. He could feel things heating up again between the two of them. He stopped and digested something he had been overwhelmingly thick about.

"Uncle Touya…first you get my sister pregnant…Uncle Touya…I love you you're my brother…" He heard these voices in his head. Her brother. She left him when she found out she was pregnant and went straight to her brother Touya, brother, not lover! He almost wanted to jump up and down with joy. He figured no guy could get within talking distance of Sakura without Touya coming after him. He liked Touya now all of the sudden; if not for him Sakura might be married already. He almost laughed aloud. He had to formulate his own plan. He was going to get her back.

He whistled as he turned back into the room. He touched the child's forehead it seemed cooler. Sayomi Beamed at him. "Daddy I love you" He just melted into a puddle. His eyes softened and he kissed her forehead. "I love you too baby." Sakura had her breath catch watching the heart warming scene. The nurse came in and told them she was doing much better and was able to go home. He picked her up and rested her against his shoulder.

"Come on Sakura, It's time to put this little angel back to bed. She's so adorable. She's beautiful, thank you Sakura." He walked along the little girl snuggling into his body.

She walked behind him trying to piece together what he had said. Did he actually thank me for bearing him a child?

"Yes I did." She jumped at hearing his reply to her thought. Please tell me I didn't say that out loud. He smiled back at her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

He rubbed Sayomi's back while walking. She cooed to him in sleep language, and he hugged her closer. He spotted Sakura's car. She still had the same car 4 years ago. It had been old then. He nearly took her to his own car. He opened the back door to the car and buckled her in. She was already asleep when he stepped back. Sakura was amazed at how good he was with everything. She would have pictured him being uncomfortable around children.

"Goodnight Sayomi, I love you, see you tomorrow." He kissed her head and breathed in her scent to remember. Sakura was almost jealous of her own child. How easily those words came to his lips when he spoke to his only child, but for a mistress they would never be spoken. Syaoran closed the door and turned to her.

"There are some things we need to discuss; I was hoping you would be home tomorrow? Ok will you be up around 11?"

She looked annoyed "I am not free to sleep that late any more, I have responsibilities now. Besides Li I'm not the woman you once knew." She had made it a casual remark he made it something entirely different.

He grabbed her wrist as she was about to open her door. She turned around he was so close he nearly had to pressed against the car. "You are the same, you might have more responsibilities but you smell the same and we desire each other just as strongly if not more. For all that we shared I will not allow you to call me Li. My name to you is Syaoran, and I will not tolerate you calling me anything but that. If you choose to do so; it will be at your own peril."

She sighed "I don't have time to argue with you I am too tired. I will see you tomorrow Li." Without meaning too she had provoked him. His eyes flamed. He wrenched her forward and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You always were feisty." He said this as he kissed her, soft enough to be gentle; forceful enough so she couldn't pull away. She surprised him. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him as fiercely. He pulled her harder against him. He opened her mouth to delve deeper. Christ he had missed this and her. She could feel his hardness pressed against her. She broke the kiss in shock.

She had fallen into a time loop. He had been the last person to kiss her and how she had missed him. Now she was conscious of the cold air around her. She looked into his eyes which was a mistake. What she saw made her ache. His eyes showed the raw desire he held for her in his mesmerizing amber gaze. He was breathing hard and was having a hard time coming back to reality. She was trying to back up and find the handle on her car door. She couldn't seem to look elsewhere only into his eyes. He closed them knowing they were both too tired to function normally, and he instinctively wanted to help her. She found the handle and pulled the door open and closed. She started the car and was still breathing heavily.

He walked around to his own car as she drove off trying to forget the feelings she invoked in him. He kissed her and knew it was a big mistake, he should have known it would have been difficult to stop afterwards. Once he got her back in his bed he would have to be with her there for two days before being able to function again. It had been too long and once a fire was lit it was hard to put out.

He walked into his apartment and saw that Bethany had already left. He was glad. He would have to break it off with her. He stripped the sheets off his bed even the pillow cases where they both had laid together. After kissing Sakura he didn't want to sleep in a bed with soiled sheets. He felt so odd he didn't want to sleep between sheets with anyone else besides her. He felt dirty and pulled everything off his bed, and got out a clean blanket to curl up with. He didn't take a shower because he wanted to remember the feel of her pressed against him. He was a contradiction he said to himself before he fell asleep.

Author's notes

I think Syaoran has lost it and completely fell head over heels for her again. What do you guys think? I think it's possible he never stopped loving her. Please review I want feed back of what Syaoran's plan of attack might be. I'm stuck please help.


	5. his proposal

Syaoran was wide awake at 5 am. He had been staring at the ceiling for the past 30 minutes. He had just gotten off the phone with Victor his attorney. He swore he had the best intentions. The end justifies the means…

He realized that he couldn't lie there anymore and he obviously wasn't going back to sleep. He hoped he could look himself in the face this morning after what he had done. He pulled on some clothes and went for a run. In the middle of his run he got a call from Bethany. He looked at his watch it was 6:30; it was good he was already up otherwise she would have gotten an earful.

"Hello"

"Hi Darling" he cringed no one called him that even his own mother.

"What can I do for you this early?"

"Oh I was thinking that we could have breakfast together, I would have brought it to you in bed but you aren't here."

"Never mind that I hate to say this Bethany but this isn't working out for me anymore."

She didn't say anything for a full minute. He knew she would be a hassle. He withdrew himself inwardly so that his coldness would come out. Syaoran was a very kind and gentle man, but mess with him and he fought until the other person was defeated.

"I don't think I understand what you are saying" Then she started to flip out. "How could you do this? You can't be that cruel to use me yesterday and cast me aside today! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!"

"Listen if you don't move your things out of that apartment today, and leave quietly I will have the police involved." He was fuming. He had told her this was strictly a business transaction. She knew how this worked. You move when I say you move.

He didn't deal with scenes. He was a famous business man and no one would mess with his reputation. The only person he let close was Sakura. He sighed; today was going to be a horrible day.

"Forget you know this number or you will not like the consequences. Have a good life." He said coldly and hung up. He figured there would be a few broken things in his Japan apartment. He sighed he would have a cleaning crew come in later. He would get a different apartment to insure he would have one without the string of mistresses staining the place. From here on out he would be strictly a family man.

Sakura opened the door sleepily at 9 o'clock. Syaoran knew better than to even call before 11. The man stood there looking official. "Please sign here ma'am."

She sign and took the yellow envelope in his hands. "Have a lovely day."

She looked down at it and closed the door. She opened it and almost fainted. She started to immediately rant. "How can he do this?" she was so steamed she knew she wouldn't be calm for the next 6 hours let alone the next two when he showed up.

He walked up to her door at 11:30 that morning. He looked suave and unruffled. He knew she would not be pleased to see him. Sayomi answered the door. "DADDY!" she screamed and he winced.

"Hi love, are you feeling better today?"

"YES, UP!" He picked her up and threw her gently in the air. He pretended to crash to the ground.

"I think you got heavier Sayomi. You must be a big girl now." He grinned. She giggled and jumped up and down on him. "SQUASH DADDY! SQUASH DADDY!" He got the wind knocked out of him. He picked her up so that she was above him. He set her on her feet.

"Where is your mom?" Sayomi covered her mouth and looked down the hallway. He was attempting to get up, after being "squashed".

"Moms working I was supposed to be playing quietly in the living room" She ran in their and sat herself down to the blocks on the floor. She grinned at him from the door. She definitely had her mom's energy. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean she is working?" Sakura rolled her chair into the hallway. She had her arms folded and her eyes blazing at him.

"Do you have a problem with that Syao?" She said acidly. She was livid and he could tell by her demeanor. Christ she couldn't have them yet. Her eyes said that she wanted to kill him. Damn Victor for his poor timing. He had hoped he would already be gone when they arrived. NO SUCH LUCK!

"I think you owe me an explanation!"

"I will not argue about this now with you. When does Sayomi take a nap?"

"about 2, why?"

"I will talk to you about it then"

He turned around to walk into the living room, but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"I believe we will talk about this NOW!" She pulled him into her office and closed the door.

"What the hell are these?" She shoved the papers at him.

"They look like a petition of custody to me"

"Don't get cute with me. What are they doing at my house with my name on them? I believe you said something about not entertaining the idea."

"As a business man I never say anything I can't take back. I believe I said I didn't plan on taking her from her home but it is an option. However it is not one I was currently entertaining. But now I have decided that Mom would want to know her granddaughter. I also know I can't stand being an ocean away from her. I can give her everything her little heart desires." Sakura looked stricken.

"You might have a lot of money Syaoran but you definitely can't give her a family and stable environment that she needs while parading a million women through your life!"

"I can give her that stable environment. I didn't have a reason to settle down, but I sure as hell do now!"

He was getting as worked up as she was. If this didn't work he knew he couldn't grovel. She wouldn't take him back just because he knew he had to force her into a corner so she would give in. If this wasn't the case he would have got down on his knees and begged her.

"What are afraid that I will actually win?"

He could see it in her eyes. She was scared, he wanted to take her into his arms to soothe her but he knew that wouldn't help his case. She kept silent not to burst into tears. This was a side of him she never wished to see; had never seen before.

"You know I have all the money and time in the world. Can you afford the best lawyer to fight the most powerful man in Asia?"

That had been the first time he had threw that in her face. She was so mad. She had been ready to cry now she was angry.

"You know there is an alternative to this."

She stared up at him. "What?"

"I could take you both back to Hong Kong and we could be a real family, at least in the eyes of everyone. You would have to marry me though to make it look convincing."

She glared at him. "I believe you said no one would tie you down that completely."

He laughed, "I also told myself that I wouldn't get anyone pregnant. Look how well that worked out."

"Sometimes I hate you more than any other person alive. I need to make a phone call, please excuse me."

She hadn't turned down the offer all together. This was a good sign. He left the room after he realized she was calling Eriol. He smiled. He realized he had just sealed the deal.

"Hi Eriol I need some advice. Yes I'm fine. I need to know if you could handle a custody case for me, I know I can't pay you for a…What do you mean your firm is already handling Syaoran's case. This is not just business. I thought you were my friend. Yes I'm sorry too. Can you recommend someone? What do you mean it would be a waste of money? You do not always win! Yah, yah, thanks for nothing Eriol!" She slammed the phone down.

He couldn't seal me in this closely. She sat down to think about everything. She had

gone over everything in her head. It was 2 o'clock when she emerged highly agitated. She looked around for the two of them. She couldn't see anything down stairs. She rushed up the stairs. Please don't have her taken from me. She reached Sayomi's bedroom and discovered Syaoran laying her down for a nap.

She sighed. She came forward to wish Sayomi good night. She grabbed Syaoran by the wrist and pulled him out of the room. They walked quietly down the stairs. She was making tea in the kitchen trying to get the courage up to talk to him. He sat at counter waiting for his tea. He examined her and nearly groaned. She was flexing and moving enticingly around while making tea; completely unaware of his thoughts.

He could have drooled on the counter and she wouldn't have noticed. She seemed to be fidgety.

"What would this arrangement entail?" she trying to sound off hand and hypothetical but he could see she was already decided on her lack of options.

He smiled, "I told you already that you would have to marry me. I'm sure you understand how you will have to act in public."

"Yah, yah, the whole family reunited crap but I mean living arrangements."

He knew what she was asking, "I can't force you to sleep with me but I certainly wouldn't mind. Actually any affection you want to show me is fine by me." He grinned he couldn't help it.

She looked like she would rather die then share the same breathing space with him. "You can keep dreaming. Maybe you should call your mother to find out if it's ok to marry a former mistress."

He appeared to be really upset. "I never treated you like a mistress, Sakura!"

"That's Bullshit Syao!"

"No it's not, none of the others got to use my first name or stay in the same place as me. I always asked them to leave my bed afterwards."

"Wow I must be really special!" she sneered.

He let it go; it was too soon to evaluate his feelings for her. He needed to focus all his energy into getting her bound to him.

"Sakura I don't have time for this tell me your answer or I'll see you in court. It's your decision."

"Fine I hope you know what you are doing because I swear to make every day living hell for you." She smiled at him as he grimaced.

"By the way tell Yelan I said Hi!" She said to him on his way out the door.

He turned around and stopped. "Maybe so I know that you will keep to your side of the deal we should make this official." He had, had the Clan betrothal ring sent to him yesterday and now it was in his pocket. He got down on one knee in the doorway. "Sakura will you marry me?" He said the words he had always wanted to say to her after that argument they had in the hotel.

Flashback

"I don't what your problem is?"

"The man thought we were married" Syaoran was freaking out. The man had just given him images he wasn't ready for. Christ he was only 27 years old.

If only he had known then what he knows now. He then said to her, "No woman will ever have me tied down and I don't plan to marry at all." He knew now that those words had hurt her and that is why she hadn't said a word afterwards that night.

End of flashback

He stared up at her waiting. She had an eyebrow raised. She nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger. He smiled phase 1 of his plan was working. He stood up slightly towering over her by 5 inches.

"I think we should seal the deal."

She looked at him weirdly thinking that they had pretty much sealed it with a ring. She looked wary trying to figure him out. He pulled her into his body. She melded and gasped. He took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her passionately. She was drowning time flew by as they enjoyed each other. He pulled back quickly not allowing himself to sink. He quickly kissed her lips again. He nearly sprinted to his car knowing if he stayed there all his plans would be at a loss. He could wait, even if it killed him. He had another phone call to make.


	6. Sakura sees red

Ok guys I am really in a rut writing this. I know that I had no ideas before writing this but I am hoping it will pick up steam as I start if it sucks then you have been warned ahead of time… p.s. I think its funny that everyone likes my other story better I feel like less of a failure knowing one of my stories is well liked. p.s.s. I also want you guys to know I am trying with the spelling and grammar for this once I will try to remember I am an English major.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Chapter (who knows)_

She picked up the paper and swore; she wanted to kill him. There was a huge picture of the two of them on the front cover of every paper in the city. It was a photo they had taken together at some party 4 and a half years earlier. She knew that he had the photo and had given it to the press. She would kill him. She had always hoped that no one would catch on to the fact that she was really engaged to the scum-sucking bastard. Christ ever person in Asia must know by now! Of course not only did she make the front page but the headline said far more than she wished. Not "Syaoran Li decides to marry" or "Asia's most eligible isn't anymore" Oh no it said "Syaoran Li has met his match!" It then went on to talk about the auburn haired beauty that had caught the man and had him tied down for life.

The only reason she knew all this is reporters had flooded her house this morning. She almost killed him right then and there. Here she was pulled out of bed by an excited Sayomi. She came down half awake her hair a mess in ragged Pajamas. If she looked horrible the least the reporters could do was not tell her about it. Some spiteful little wench had actually said, "My, My I can't believe someone like you can keep the attention of Syaoran Li." She had promptly slammed the door in their faces. It wouldn't be long now before Touya called her and demanded some answers. However the first call she had gotten surprised her.

"Hello?"

"You looked charming on TV this morning dear.'

"Who the hell is this?"

"Such language, I can't believe he has his heart set on you!"

It dawned on her who it was, "It wasn't my choice Yelan you ought to know that. Even though you couldn't run me off before; you know I left him, not the other way around. Is it really my fault he always comes back for more?" She was playing nasty but she didn't care. She hated this lady with a passion. It didn't matter to her she was being a little untruthful.

"Listen you little bitch, I am very pleased he is getting married but at the same time I'm not sure I should celebrate knowing he is marrying a tramp like you."

"Ouch Yelan you are really hurting my feelings but don't worry if he actually wants to marry me you know no one will stop him. Oh and before I hang up on you don't even think that for one minute I would let you near your grand children!" She slammed the phone down. She wanted to pick it up and hurl it at something. She wouldn't tell anyone how badly Yelan ever got to her. She would keep her promise: Yelan would never corrupt her children.

Sakura stopped for a moment. Had she just thought children as in more than one? Her heart grew bigger thinking of a little boy who looked exactly like Syaoran. She sighed too bad he has to be such an asshole. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm willingly getting anywhere near him.

The phone rang while she was still staring at it. She picked it up and started shouting. "You know what Yelan you can shove it…Oh hi"

"I see you have heard from mother already I was hoping to avoid that."

"Nothing stops a Li from their goal."

"I see someone is chipper this morning and can I say that you looked darling in those pajamas this morning."

"You know what? Fuck you!"

"You let me know the time and place I can be there in less than 20 minutes" He laughed at her.

She was steaming mad. "You just keep dreaming because there is only so much acting I'm willing to do."

"Oh someone is sure feisty today."

"Your mother called and berated me into the floor and I had reporters at my door at 6 am this morning. I think my lack of manners can be overlooked."

"Maybe, but don't forget we need to be seen out in public; so, how about dinner tonight?"

"I think you are forgetting something. Oh that reminds me I'm pissed at you because I haven't broken it to my daughter or Touya yet, but after today I'm sure things will be just peachy."

"You can't blame me. It would have been the best piece of news whether I told people directly or not."

"I can't argue that but I wish the press would get off my back. They are camped on my damn door step and I can see them out my window."

"That's invasion of privacy let me handle this."

She could hear him talking to someone else and a few minutes later everyone packed up their stuff and left. "Behold the power of the Li family" she said to herself and apparently into the phone.

"Don't worry its less impressive once you are one of us. I say that will happen in about three weeks."

"THREE WEEKS!"

"You sound like a parrot; yes that is what I said."

He could hear her getting hysterical. "Listen you need to calm down. You knew we were getting married. I'm allowing you more time than I would like. If it wouldn't cause a scandal I would have you down at town hall today because I know you are going to try to weasel out of this!"

"Believe me if I could I would never have accepted but you left me without options."

He ignored her comment. "Maybe it would be better if someone came and moved you out today because Touya shouldn't be in your business if you don't want him to be. I could meet you later and we could sit down with Sayomi together at my pent house. You do have a passport still don't you?"

"You'll do whatever it is that you want anyways." He saw this answer as defeat and told her to pack everything she needed and someone would be there to take all the stuff to the airport. He had plans to be back in Hong Kong tonight. The whole thing was going successfully. She hung up with him and he remembered he had a few mistresses to terminate. He made his calls and was highly pissed off for the rest of the day. Why did every woman on the planet have to be difficult?

She packed up everything her and Sayomi would need right away. She took her accounts and bills out of her office. She left the computer for Touya knowing now that she could buy anything she ever wanted. The moving men were making short work of everything in the rooms upstairs.

Sayomi and Sakura went to the airport to get on the Li jet that was waiting. She handed her suitcases to the luggage guys and went to sit down. She hated flights. She remembered the note she had left for Touya.

_Dear Touya,_

_I know this is very short notice and believe me I am not happy about it either, but I am going to Hong Kong to be married in a few weeks. I hope you can come and walk me down the aisle. I will miss you terribly. I will always need you…_

_Your Loving sister,_

_Sakura_

She arrived a short time later at Hong Kong International Airport. She clutched Sayomi's hand tightly. There were so many flash bulbs going off in her face she wanted to make sure she didn't lose Sayomi in the airport. Reporters yelled out that they wanted to know whose child Sayomi's was. She couldn't wait for the various rumors to spread.

She picked up Sayomi and held her tight against her shoulder, and hurried along faster as she was ushered into a car. She slid into the seat of the limo and collapsed back against it. Someone touched her shoulder and she jumped. Syaoran looked at her and the child. Within full view of the press he leaned forward and kissed her in the car. He didn't linger; they both knew it wasn't about passion. Then he settled Sayomi into his lap.

"I had the luggage sent to the pent house. I thought we could have some dinner before we got you all settled in."

She nodded and leaned back enjoying the jostling of the car. He pulled her closer to him across the seat. She was too tired to complain at this point. She still felt horrible just leaving Touya. He wrapped his arm around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. Hopefully she could pass this off as acting instead of a need for comfort and companionship. He had always loved holding her; he looked down at her falling asleep. He didn't want to wake her just to go somewhere to eat. They could order something later. He put the partition down and told the driver to take them to the penthouse. Sayomi seemed content to sit in his lap while he looked fondly at her mother.

When they stopped in front of the apartment building Syaoran got out and carried Sakura to the elevator to wait. Sayomi followed behind him. He never let her out of his sight. He smiled when he recalled Mrs. Peking tell him in the elevator that he had a gorgeous family. He thanked her and looked down at a sleeping Sakura. He had no one to thank but her. She had given him the chance to reunite them all again. She had given him a beautiful daughter and hopefully some day he could convince her to have more. Right now however he was content.


	7. I made the newspaper again!

He strode out of the elevator with her still in his arms. Wei opened the door promptly hearing his master's footsteps. He placed her down on his bed. He walked away after settling the covers over her. He wished her sweet dreams and went along to the guest room with his daughter.

He read a book to Sayomi and she fell asleep listening to him. He smiled tenderly at the little bundle in the large guest bed. Things were happening so quickly he hadn't had time to make her room more child-like. He knew he would have trouble on his hands when Sakura woke up. Surprisingly they both slept all the way through the night.

Sakura woke up extremely relaxed. She felt very warm and realized there was someone sleeping next to her. She felt the arm wrapped around her waist and smiled thinking it was old times when she used to wake up with Syaoran. However she was not at all happy to be sleeping next to him, was he even wearing clothes? She tried to get out from under his arm but he just held tighter. He was definitely sleeping soundly and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Stop it Sakura, I'm sleeping, at least another hour ok?" He mumbled this into her hair. She could tell he was not awake because otherwise he would not still be holding her.

"SYAORAN!" she shouted this in his ear.

"Ow ok I'm up already, jeez." He was rubbing his ear and had let go of her.

She noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. At least he hadn't taken any liberties in helping her become more "comfortable". She rolled out of bed so fast she nearly fell on the floor. She opened one of the suitcases that had been left in the bedroom. She picked out some miscellaneous clothes and went into the bathroom. Syaoran pulled the covers back over his head and went back to sleep.

She started making a list of things she would need. She didn't like having to send Syaoran's secretary after such objects as hangers when normally she would get it herself. She however did not want to be mobbed by the press today. Wouldn't the press love that? The next headline would be, "Rich Li Clan's soon to be mistress seen at Wal-Mart."

She went into the kitchen and noticed the morning paper sitting there ready for any occupants. It was so weird to have someone in the suite that no one even noticed. She wondered if Syaoran still had Wei come and help him with the apartment. She wandered around being consumed by memories. This is the same place that she and Syaoran had lived in before, and to her knowledge she was the only female to have ever lived here. She went out on the balcony and sniffed the air in pure appreciation. The smells of Hong Kong; how she had missed them. She missed seeing the ant-like people milling around. Sayomi and she had lived in a small town. The city was no place to raise a child.

Little footsteps sounded behind her. She went back inside before Sayomi could learn what it was like to look off the side of the 58th floor and scare her to death. "Come on Love let's make breakfast."

They worked together through a bit of a clatter. Sayomi cracked the eggs while Sakura searched for any eggshells left behind in the yoke. She added milk and Bisquick to make pancakes. She stooped down to Sayomi and told her to wake up Syaoran because breakfast would be done in a few minutes.

Sayomi ran into the master bedroom and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Daddy, Daddy, get up its almost time for breakfast!" She landed on him and he woke up in a hurry. He had the wind knocked of his sails by her tiny body. She started to push him. "Come on Daddy we can't miss breakfast." He sat up and smelled the pancake aroma. He pulled the covers back and put on a shirt. He swaggered out to the dining room where a hot stack of pancakes awaited him. He sat down and made up his plate. He was about to take a bite when he realized Sayomi was waiting for him to fix her plate. He put his fork down and set a pancake on her plate. He cut the pieces small so she could manage them.

He bit into his pancake with quiet satisfaction. Wei came out of the laundry room to stare aghast at Sakura. "Mistress, why are you making breakfast?"

She smiled at him, "Hey Wei I missed you! You know I know my way around the kitchen." She hugged him tight. She was immediately shooed away from the stove and sat down in a chair before she could say anything.

"Wei doesn't like to think he is not needed anymore." Syaoran said this while eating.

She grabbed up her own pancake and made it up upon seeing Sayomi already had herself situated. She picked up the paper bringing a cup of juice to her lips she almost dropped it when she saw the front page. "Li love child shock to nation." She nearly dropped the juice. She groaned at the paper, getting ready to smash it into bits, when Syaoran snatched it from her. He saw the picture of Sakura walking with Sayomi in the airport. He read the first paragraph and became steamed.

"_Shocking secret revealed that Li Syaoran's first child was born out of wedlock. We now know the reason behind the whirlwind wedding in order to give Li Sayomi a claim to the empire that may one day be hers."_

What do they know? Syaoran fumed. He wanted to call down there to the newspaper office and give them a piece of his mind for putting a taint against his daughters name. The nerve of the press never ceased to amaze him.

Somewhere else in Hong Kong a glass shattered. 4 girls looked at their mother wondering what her problem was. Li Yelan was furious that she had a grandchild she knew nothing about. That little bitch Sakura was better than she gave her credit for; not only had she gotten him to want to marry her but she had born him a child as well. "We need to pay your brother and his fiancée a visit."

One of the girls piped up. "Do you think they will actually marry? You know how wishy-washy Syaoran is about his women."

Yelan glanced agitatedly at her daughter. "No doubt he will be getting her to the alter as soon as possible. You might want to start helping him plan the wedding; after all you already have four previous ones you have done. Pick out a gift as well this girl isn't going anywhere." Yelan threw the paper on the table so the four girls could see the picture and read the headline. All four gasped and realized no one would dare try to stop this wedding from happening. Little did they know that someone else was thinking a bit differently.

Sakura redressed in a cocktail dress. She was standing in the bathroom trying to do something with her hair, when he came up behind her and placed a necklace around her neck. He handed some earrings that matched. His hands were on her waist leaning her back into him.

"I of course kept all your jewelry; I think this will look beautiful with that dress. I love it when you dress up for me…" His voice was silky and he kissed the side of her neck. She started to shiver. Her arm had a will of its own and found its way into his hair. This action made him aware of how much she liked his movements.

"If I hadn't made a reservation for lunch I would just take you back to bed." She stiffened and he knew he had ruined the moment. However, he now knew for sure that she had reciprocated the same feelings. Slow and steady wins the race Syaoran!

She retracted from him quickly. She couldn't believe she had let him get to her again. Her plan of not letting herself be one of his playthings seemed to be a distant dream. But you will be his wife her mind chided her. She wished the thought away in contempt. Syaoran Li had never loved her and never would. She knew all those years ago that was the biggest part of the reason she had left him, Sayomi had just been the excuse she needed to get out. He had gone out to select a tie from his closet. She breathed again and cursed herself. She needed to find a way to keep her cool with him.

They had arrived at the restaurant nearly 20 minutes later. Their little family was seated at a table in front of the window. The two adults made idle chit chat while Sakura helped Sayomi figure out what it is she might want to nibble on. Of course like Sakura the child had a sweet tooth and insisted on dessert. Sakura was about to protest when Syaoran intervened telling her to order what ever she wanted.

"Are you trying to undo all my years of hard work, and spoil her horribly?"

"Maybe I like the thought that I can finally."

"If you spoil her she will come to expect that she will always be able to get daddy to give her what she wants. You are not promoting a good thing."

He sighed, "I think you are thinking way too deeply about this."

However, before she could say anything a woman stood in front of them.

"My, My, What do we have here? A cute little family Syaoran, but did you really think you could drop me so easily?"

Syaoran was beat red in embarrassment and anger. He stood up from the table and ushered her out the door. The woman had already caused a scene and the camera bulbs and reporters in Sakura's face were proof of it. She sighed, so many women would give anything for her position, but she would give it up so easily. She snapped out of her pity party and told the reporter's she was unable to answer their questions because truthfully she had no idea who the woman was. Sakura knew the woman probably was a dissatisfied mistress but she did not know the woman's name.

Sayomi and herself had ordered their food, and were enjoying it when Syaoran appeared very agitated and sat down. "I don't want to discuss it." Those were his final words on the matter. She left him alone for now; picking a fight in front of Sayomi would ruin the image she was trying to preserve and spoil her part of this sham. She would ask him about the crazy woman later. They ate in silence as Syaoran stewed.

He was so mad; he couldn't believe he had ever touched such a woman (FLASHBACK ALERT).

"What the hell are you doing here Kimi? Didn't I tell you we were through?"

"No one dumps me Syaoran!"

"To you I am nothing more than Mr. Li"

"Oh doesn't the fiancée know about us."

"There is no us. I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me or I will be in contact with the police."

"You think you are so noble now that you have that snotty nosed brat and that bitch in tow! You haven't seen the last of me."

(PRESENT)

Syaoran had snapped his fingers and a group of body guards circled around them so nothing would interrupt their meal.

"Daddy, who are these people?"

"They are daddy's special friends." He said this tightly as he was still simmering with the embarrassment because his daughter had seen an unknown woman try to create a scene. Sakura tried not to giggle; the whole thing had not bothered her. These types of situations always happened around him. Every gorgeous man was bound to have some tramps in his closet that would act as hanger-on's everywhere they would go. She had dealt with that early in their relationship. She used to be jealous but now there was no point: what is, is. Syaoran would have 25 mistresses while they were married if he wanted, after all he was Syaoran Li, Asia's most notorious heartthrob.

"Why aren't the special fwends not eat'n with us?"

Sakura giggled and said, "They are so special that they admire us away from the table."

"that's stwange." Trust Sayomi to have her father's quick mind. Sakura could tell she wasn't buying it. Syaoran laughed at the exchange and seemed to relax a little. He seemed to be staring at her all through the rest of the meal. Why does it feel so hot in here? She wondered why Syaoran felt the need to embarrass her in front of the people in the restaurant by looking at her like he wanted to drag her home at any minute. He seemed to snap out of it as the check came. When they went out to the car she was happy she didn't have to look at him, because he seemed to be alive with sexual tension today. She must steer clear of him for a while. At least after they were married she could find some better reasoning for breaking down to her needs. She mentally slapped herself. Why did I just think that?


	8. clothing and houses

They had been in the car for about an hour before Sakura realized there was no way they were going to be home anytime soon. Every once in a while, Syaoran would have the car stopped, so they could get out and walk around. She didn't remember shopping being on their itinerary. She knew he never mentioned anything because she would not have worn stiletto heels.

Her feet ached uncontrollably, the more pain she was in, the more she would smile. Syaoran was still stewing but she knew he wanted them out and about looking like the happy family. She wanted no part of these high priced stores. She had left this kind of lifestyle without a backwards glance. These stores and the looks she received only seemed to clarify how much she really didn't belong here in this first class lifestyle. She didn't want Sayomi to get used to the riches, she had raised her happily. Sayomi had never wanted for anything but if you lay the world at a child's feet they are bound to take it for granted. She wanted her daughter to be able to appreciate the money she had.

Syaoran finally had realized that something was wrong with Sakura. Her smile was completely fake and lacking brightness. He noticed how conspicuous they looked and smiled. While they were out getting new clothes for Sayomi, Sakura needed a more comfortable outfit. He was paying the cashier when he finally noticed her shoes. He never understood why woman wore such torture devices. Yes, they looked incredible, but they were not to be worn if you needed to walk far. There was a regular clothing store up the street that was more her style. She seemed to disapprove of Syaoran buying extravagant clothing for Sayomi; maybe this less expensive store would be just the thing. He knew his presents there would make the store a success so it was important that Sakura found something suitable there. He noticed her walking slower than usual and picked her up bridal style to carry her to the store. She was surprised and grateful.

He set her down in a chair in the store awaiting help for a salesperson. "Can I help you find something?" A girl asked politely looking at them oddly. Most rich people never graced this store when there were the Armani's and Gucci's type stores half a block down. Syaoran nodded.

"We are going to need a size 8 woman's sneakers with a pair of size 6 jeans and a shirt or two." Syaoran bent down to slip off Sakura's shoes. Her sigh of relief was a hot fist to his groin. He turned to an anxious Sayomi.

"Yes love we will get you some things as well." Syaoran wandered off with Sayomi to get some regular play clothes. Sakura was left in the chair in near bliss from coming to this store. This was her kind of place. Jeans and blouses. Cute and Comfortable shoes. This was definitely her place. She could dress to the nines as Syaoran had taught her, but this was her style. The woman brought her two pairs of jeans dark blue and a light blue she kept both. She hadn't bought herself a new pair of jeans in over a year. She picked out two or three new blouses. She took a pair of socks of the rack to go with her sneakers. Syaoran was comfortable in suits she would change that. Getting changed into her outfit, she roamed around and grabbed up a striped polo tee and some jeans. She picked out some sneakers for him, she had to guess the size but these looked about right. She set all the things on the counter and let the woman ring up her current outfit as well. She took out her personal credit card and charged everything.

Syaoran came out from the racks of children's clothing. He noticed the bags by her seat. He asked her where they had come from as he didn't remember paying for them. "Don't worry about it." He kept pressing her about how she paid for them.

"Like it or not Syaoran I paid for them myself. You can buy things for our daughter, but you can never buy me." Sakura statement left him brewing as they automatically went to the car. Why wouldn't she take the things he had to give? She seemed to want to fight him on every level.

She thought about how she could approach the subject of living arrangements.

He didn't talk to her again for the rest of the day. She snuck the clothes she had bought him into his closet. She approached him while he was making tea.

"Wei wouldn't like you doing that."

"I don't much care right now."

"Syaoran I have been thinking…"

"Oh god here we go."

"I am trying to ask you something."

"Then get it over with before Wei finds me out here."

"You are acting a bit childish about this."

"Stop avoiding the issue and just say it."

She took a deep breath knowing he was right. "Fine. I think for Sayomi's Safety we should get a house in the suburbs."

He glared at her. "You shunned my offer to buy you things. Why is this any different?"

"I can purchase anything that directly benefits me where as when it comes to Sayomi I have learned pride never helps."

"I will ask Maxwell to look into some place then." He did not like her answer, but he'd be damned to deny her request. Give her things while she will let you.

He brewed his tea and sat down at the table. He opened the classifieds to look for some realty. He usually had Max pick some place he thought suitable and contract it out. He wanted some place they could grow as a family; at least 6 bedrooms for guests and other children. Sometimes he got very angry with her but what he really wanted was already in front of him. She took a cup of tea with him and sat down at the table. She picked up the front page of the paper and spread it out.

"Ooh we are in the paper again what a surprise." She said this dryly.

"_Clan leader has altercation with former mistress." "Kinomoto Sakura sits idly by as Li Syaoran gives mistress the boot. Kinomoto looked amused by the situation. Perhaps this is a marriage of convenience. Will Kinomoto become a tolerant wife who turns a blind eye to Li's affairs? Our sources tell us that Li and family were seen later shopping at Gadzooks a chain clothing company that sells average clothing. Owner was thrilled to have the patronage. Many customers had been flooding the store after seeing Li and Fiancée shopping there."_

"I thought this was supposed to be a serious paper. Don't these people have anything better to write about?"

"I don't think you comprehend the scandal you cause. Every woman wants me, but you will be the only one to get me to the alter." He shuffled his paper again and pretended like he was unfazed by the episode.

"You do realize that they captured you fighting with the girl at the restaurant. They are speculating on our upcoming nuptials."

He snatched the paper from her hand. He read intently. "The bastards!"

"_Syaoran Li dumped me after this new woman came onto the scene. I always knew who he was with while we were together. This woman came out of the blue. I almost think that might not even be his child, the woman must be really good if she could fool Syaoran into marrying her." This is a direct quote from Kimi Katona_

He was fuming. He reached for the phone. The dialed the police station. "Hello, yes good afternoon Sergeant Wilcox I need a restraining order against Kimi Katona as soon as you can make one available. I don't want her talking to the press. Thank you."

He hung up and stewed at the table. "I don't see why you are so upset? She just said what everyone has been thinking."

He glared at her. "Apparently we need to step our act up a bit in the happy couple department. That means more affection and no more laughing about the jealous women who come up and create a scene."

She had thought up the perfect way to get out of this. "Of course dear whatever you say." She grabbed back her paper and put it up in front of her face. He looked at her with dread; she had something up her sleeve and he didn't like it.


	9. Hong Kong's Cherry Blossom

When Syaoran left the table after finishing reading the paper, Sakura snatched up the phone an dialed the Hong Kong Commercial Daily.

"Hello and good afternoon, this is Sakura Kinomoto speaking. Yes that's right I am getting married to Syaoran Li. Yes I'll hold." She waited a few minutes before someone spoke to her.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Kinomoto how can I help you?"

"Well you see I know that your paper is not a tabloid and I was wondering if you would like an exclusive interview with me. I know your reporters are very busy but I was wondering if I could do an interview tonight at about midnight that way you would still have time to insert it into the papers before tomorrow. I will tell you when I get there. Did you want me to come down to the office…Good I will stop by. Thank you."

She smiled as she hung up. Step up their relationship would be unnecessary after she gave this bombshell of an interview. She went into the kitchen to try to start preparing dinner before Wei came in and ruined her plans. As if on cue the minute she had gotten out a cutting board, he had came in and glared her out of the kitchen. She threw up her hands as she told him what she had wanted. He nodded and shooed her out of the kitchen. She went into the living room to find Syaoran and Sayomi watching a Disney movie. However because it was in Chinese Sayomi couldn't follow it and began to play with toys on the floor instead. Syaoran who was bemused turned off the movie and helped her build a unique Lego structure. Lego's and dolls were Sayomi's favorite toys. Sakura sat down with them and they all worked on the project together. Syaoran couldn't stop smiling, this is what a real family did they played together and made memories.

"What a touching moment, right girls?" All three whipped their heads around to see Yelan and the four Li sisters standing there.

"Hello Mother." This was all that Syaoran had said.

The silence was deafening. "I will just tell Wei there are a few more for dinner."

"Don't bother Sakura; trying to escape me will never happen when you have so much explaining to do. Fanren please instruct Wei we will be staying for dinner." Yelan never took her eyes off Sakura, but Syaoran noticed the glares between them.

"How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Oh we have met before, about a week before I left you actually." She said it so matter-of-factly Syaoran cringed.

"I'm sure you were your charming self as always mother." Syaoran was irritated thinking that his mother had not helped the situation long ago.

Yelan didn't answer but was now staring at the child. "She at least has your eyes, in any case Sakura did a good job passing her off as yours."

Sakura didn't even raise a brow. "I don't have to listen to this, call us when dinner is ready."

She picked Sayomi up and started to walk away when Yelan stopped her. "Don't think I will let you go that easily. If you are going to pass her off as a Li you could at least show me some proof." Sakura held the girl closer to her trying to block out the vicious words. She kept moving anyways.

"I promised none of my children would ever have a grandmother like you no matter their parentage."

"I have a right to see any grandchild of mine."

"Grandparents do not have legal rights to visitation."

Sakura had finally closed the door behind her. She laid Sayomi on the floor and took out a couple of dolls to play with.

Syaoran stared at the closed door. He was aghast at exactly what had taken place. "How could you say such things mother? Do you have no shame? This woman will be my wife as well as the mother of my children without your blessing; do not interfere if you are here to cause trouble. It is probably best you leave my house and never return if this is going to be your attitude."

His sisters had never seen this rage out of Syaoran in defense of a woman. He had always respected his mother's wishes. It must be true that the child was his daughter.

He was seething. They had 30 seconds to make up their minds. His sisters stepped forward. "We are here Xiao Lang to help you with the wedding details." He nodded and took the women out to the dining room table to discuss what needed to be done. Syaoran had asked Sakura to join them but she whispered that this wedding was not hers by choice so therefore she would not help him make arrangements for her doom.

An hour later a knock sounded on the door. "Mistress Dinner will be served in 5 minutes."

"Thank you Wei we will be out momentarily."

Sakura helped Sayomi put her toys away and wash up for dinner. They all sat in the dining room, Sakura taking a seat between Syaoran and Sayomi. They made up a united front. It was the longest hour of her life. No one talked except Sayomi and Sakura.

The dinner was excellent but Sakura could not enjoy it while Yelan was sitting with them. All she wanted to do was flip her off and go to her meeting. It was almost nine. She excused herself from the table saying it was time for Sayomi to sleep. Sayomi like every child protested all the way to her room. Syaoran excused himself as well to help with the task.

"It seems someone other than me wanted to escape." Sakura whispered to him. He laughed and he helped her tuck Sayomi in and give their good night hugs and kisses. They closed the door behind them when Syaoran captured her hand. "I know you and my mother don't get along but please just deal with her until she goes home." She nodded in assent. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The touch on the side of her face made her shiver. He leaned down to kiss her. Her lashes fluttered closed. He tilted her chin upwards to give him better access as he sealed his lips over hers. It was breathtakingly sweet. Most kisses with him had been about passion and desire. This kiss was different and a way to show her a softer side to him. She melted against him in ecstasy. He kissed small light kisses across her jaw bone to her ear. He nibbled on her ear lobe, causing her to press herself closer to him.

He heard someone approaching and spotted Sheifa as she caught him trying to make love to his fiancée in the hallway near his daughter's room. He groaned as they were interrupted. He kissed her lightly twice more on the lips. They both stepped away from each other looking drugged. His sister looked at him strangely. "What? This is my home, you know." Sakura was hard shaking off her desire. He was like a drug she could not get enough of. It had been so long but she knew it was him. Everything about him drew her back in time. He was staring at her just as shaken. He loved the radiant glow to her cheeks knowing he had put it there himself. Completely ignoring his sister and taking an unsteady breath, he walked past her stiffly. Sakura followed after getting a better hold on herself. She endured two more hours with the Li's before she told Syaoran they should go to bed. He had an unholy glow to his eyes telling her what he was expecting. She shook her head indicating it wasn't going to happen. She didn't trust herself not to fall back in love with him again. Syaoran Li was enslavement, if she wasn't careful she would become another one of his many broken hearted conquests.

"I'm going to watch TV for a while." She told this to him as he grumpily marched into their room. She waited another half an hour before sneaking out of the house and into the night.

It was pouring when she finally made it to the news offices. She barely made it through the door before a reporter pounced on her. "Hello Ms. Kinomoto my name is Ken Ling I will be interviewing you tonight; if you would follow me to my office please."

She sat down in a red plush chair as he interrogated her. "So Ma'am what is it you want to discuss, since it is very odd to want to be interviewed instead of letting us chase you. I suppose we could start with rumors to get the facts straightened out. I am assuming the little girl is yours and Mr. Li's child?"

"Yes she is I brought her birth certificate to confirm it."

"Excellent now I would like to ask you about your impending marriage with Mr. Li. I know when the event is going to take place but I do not know how this came to be without anyone noticing your relationship."

"Well you see about four years ago I found myself pregnant and scared I did not know how Syaoran would act, so I thought it best to take up residence with my brother. I love my family dearly and felt that I would be happiest with them. Syaoran would visit during business trips to Japan all the while trying to get me to change my mind to come back to him. However, until recently I finally accepted his offer of marriage and he was so excited that he wanted it to be as soon as possible but I got him to hold of for a couple of weeks from now."

"I understand so if everything is set for the wedding what is your reaction to people like Kimi Katona?" He knew he was pressing her buttons with that one she didn't really have an answer for why Syaoran had kept mistresses through the years.

"There was a time when we had lost touch with each other but now he looks to our marriage with the same vivacity of any loving bridegroom. Sayomi and I are his number one priority. I see Katona as nothing to be jealous about because there will always be those people who want to enter the social world that the rich have power over, and sadly, I believe she thinks drawing attention to herself through her past relationship with Syaoran will help her. I have no doubt that she will try to cause future trouble but the only thing I feel for her is pity and allowing jealousy will only add to her power. I know that the best thing to do is ignore these hanger-ons. There will always be women who will want my husband but I must have faith in him for this marriage to be successful."

"Does his family support this marriage?"

"Ah, his sisters don't seem to be against it but his mother sadly, wants the best for her son and as a mother I understand that. I am sorry that I can not be the woman she thinks her son needs but he is old enough to choose for himself. I believe in time she will come around."

After asking a few more questions about her, Ken Ling concluded the interview by walking her out to her car. "Mr. Li is a very lucky man, Thank you for your interview. You can read the article tomorrow morning." He shut the door to her car and went back into the building.

She tiptoed back into the house and went to sleep in the spare bedroom. She had never consented to sleeping with Syaoran the night before, so it wasn't a shocker that she had chosen not to tonight. He had said that they didn't have to sleep together.

She was shaken awake by an angry Syaoran the next morning. "Why are you in here?"

"Well I was sleeping." She recalled grumpily that she had only had 6 hours of sleep and was not happy about being woken up.

"You are in the wrong room."

"You said we didn't have to sleep together."

"I meant sex; we are supposed to present a happy couple to everyone who is not ourselves, which includes Wei and Sayomi!"

"Ow that's my ear, Christ! You are not helping things now with your shouting."

"You piss me off so much sometimes, I am trying not to be the asshole I know I am but Jesus Sakura, you resist me at every turn you won't help me with the wedding. What do you want from me? What is it that I can't give you that you want? I am trying so hard but I don't seem to do anything right. What is it you want from me? Please tell me, I will do anything to make this relationship work."

He was pleading with her and it was scary. She couldn't think of anything to say. "It's not something you can do."

This was not the answer he wanted. He needed to think more deeply about the situation. He stormed out of the room and went to his study. She looked perplexed and went to find the paper. There it was on the front page. "Hong Kong's Cherry Blossom, a breath of fresh air." She smiled as she knew that Mr. Ling would set a few issues straight. She just couldn't wait to see Syaoran's reaction.


	10. Wei vs Sakura

Sakura smiled once again at the paper, before laying it very "inconspicuously" on the table, for Syaoran to see. I don't think it's necessarily evil, she said to herself. Sayomi tottled out through the kitchen, wondering where breakfast was. Sakura patted her on the head and pulled a bar chair up to the counter. Sayomi sat on it and watched her mother make some eggs and toast. She ate happily what was on her plate without compliant. Sakura fished through the items in the fridge to find something to make a smoothie with.

She put yogurt, berries, and bananas, in the blender. The noise alerted Wei that someone was using the kitchen again without his help. Wei stormed through the swinging wooden door."What do you think you are doing mistress?"

"I am making myself some breakfast, why?"

"You are supposed to let me do that."

"I am perfectly capable of making a few things for myself."

"I am a servant it is my job to do these things for you and the young master."

"Well it's my job to tell you what to do and what not to do, and if I want to make my own meals I damn well will!"

"My authority comes from Syaoran, mistress, not you."

She finally figured out why he called her mistress. It wasn't because he thought she was equal to Syaoran but he was stating what he thought her title was. She motioned for Sayomi to go to her room. The little girl felt the tension between these two people and went to get her daddy instead.

"I have asked you for a very long time to call me Sakura, and yet you never have. Do you think that I am beneath you?"

"I think that you are getting upset over something trivial."

"You are avoiding my question. I ASKED YOU IF YOU FEEL THAT I AM BENEATH YOU, IF I AM THEN I WILL GLADLY STAY OUT OF YOUR WAY!"

"What I believe is that you are not a fit wife for master Syaoran, you are just one of the many women he will parade through his life. You lasted 5 months the last time. I don't think you'll last more than a year. I will never see you as anything more than one of his passing fancies. I fear for your daughter's morality."

Sakura was so stricken, she couldn't come up with anything to say in her defense. He had basically told her she was nothing but a whore, and that her daughter would probably turn out the same way. Syaoran had been listening to the conversation by the breakfast table. He could not believe what he had just heard.

Sakura came out the swinging door in a daze. She wanted to cry badly but she knew it wouldn't help her. She went in to find Sayomi. She needed to go for a walk and figured Sayomi would want to investigate the Hong Kong surroundings. She would try and see if she could find that park she always went to when something bothered her.

She was putting her and Sayomi's shoes on when Syaoran asked her where they were going. She looked up at him with such a mixture of emotions that he let her go. He called down to his body guards who were in the lobby. He had one tail her to keep them safe.

He stormed in the laundry room where Wei was measuring powder to put in the wash. "What were you thinking?"

"She asked about my thoughts I let her have them."

"This woman is to be my wife, Wei!"

"You are just doing the noble thing Sir."

"No Wei that's where you are wrong, Sakura is a lady and should be treated like one at all times."

"But Sir…"

"Do I make myself **Clear?**"

"Yes young master."

Syaoran stiffly walked back to his study, but stopped in the doorway as he noticed the paper on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read a bit of it.

"_Hong Kong's Cherry Blossom, a breath of fresh air."_

_Kinomoto Sakura who is soon to be Li Sakura is the most positive woman I have had the pleasure to meet. Mr. Li is indeed a very lucky man, not only is Miss Kinomoto attractive but she is a single mom with a flare for patience. Not only does Miss Kinomoto deal with normal tantrums of having a three year old daughter but she has to field off annoying women like Kimi Katona. Miss Kinomoto said in an interview, "I see Katona as nothing to be jealous about because there will always be those people who want to enter society…and sadly, I believe she thinks drawing attention to herself through her past relationship with Syaoran will help her." Miss Kinomoto talked about her upcoming nuptials with me…_

He couldn't read anymore. The man was absolutely in love with her. How many times had she been sneaking out to do whatever she pleased? He would keep an eye on her. Today was probably not the best day to confront her about these things. Better to catch her going out.

Sakura had been walking aimlessly without direction pulling Sayomi along. The three year old was getting tired. She looked at the time. It was almost time for her nap. She did not want to return to that place, but she knew she could not put it off forever. She spotted an office supply store on there way back to the apartment complex. She hadn't noticed the man who had followed her around. She picked out a laptop and quickly paid for it. She asked them to deliver in an hour to the address given to them on a piece of paper. She dug out her wallet to give them her card. The young man stared at the name thunderstruck. He quickly ran it through and made no more indication of knowing her. She came out with the receipt only to be stopped by the large circle of reporters. She held tight to Sayomi's hand, plastered on a smile and answered as many questions as she thought necessary.

"I'm sorry but I have to return Sayomi for her afternoon nap." They were both allowed to walk away, but some reporters followed silently to watch the two girls interact. The cell phone in Sakura's purse started to go off. She whipped it open while walking.

"Hello?"

"You think you are so smart don't you bitch."

"Who is this?"

"Oh its your pal Kimi, I wasn't pleased by your statements in the paper today you should really watch your back."

"This is harassment Ms. Katona."

"It might be but nothing will keep me from Syaoran."

She hung up on Sakura. The reporters who had been following her were scribbling furiously, loving this new piece of gossip. Fortunately, they allowed her to walk on without any questions. Apparently for once Syaoran was right. Kimi wasn't getting the picture and her hanging around might cause others to think that they were a less than united couple. She supposed they would have to step up their act.

She reopened her phone. She dialed Syaoran straight away, she hoped his number hadn't changed.

"Li here."

"Hello Love."

"Sakura what are you doing?"

"Oh me and Sayomi are coming back from a little walk and I was thinking about how we haven't really gotten to spend some time together and was wondering if you would want to have dinner together tonight."

"How many reporters are around you?"

"Oh a few, but I was thinking we could really light up the town and let Fanren have that play date with Sayomi later, you know how her kids are just dying to meet her."

"Your acting is wonderful I suppose we will have to appear at a few places."

"Oh do you think that we can get a reservation at café des artistes for 7? That sounds great it can be just like old times."

"Alright just don't overdo it."

"Yes dear we will be home in 20 minutes. See you then byes."

She wanted giggle. What a performance it was almost sickly sweet. Kimi Katona could kiss her ass. She was sure the reporters had scurried off to let everyone know that they were eating at café des artistes at 7. Someone no doubt from the society page would be there. She hated the attention but she had best get used to it if she was going to Li Syaoran's wife.


	11. Dinner and a Show

Sakura put Sayomi in play clothes before they left the pent house. Sakura was dressed in a grey silk dress and Syaoran was in his full business suit. Tomorrow she would make him wear the outfit she bought him. She had no idea why she was so excited about this, but truthfully she had never seen him out of suits.

"Your glowing happily, what are you thinking about?"

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh I was thinking about tomorrow."

He looked apprehensive, "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"It's a possibility." She giggled and glanced out the car window, as Syaoran drove one of his many cars down the street.

Syaoran had put a DVD player behind Sakura's seat so that way Sayomi could watch a movie while in the car. Sakura glanced back a couple times just to make sure everything was alright. Syaoran smiled at her from across the car.

"Only two weeks now"

"NANI!!!!!"

"You don't pay attention to time, it's a Saturday today and in two weeks we will be married."

He looked much to thrilled with himself, she decided. She wasn't even going to do the bull shit routine by saying, 'We'll see' She knew that she was marrying him whether she caused an argument or not. She promised herself that she would make the relationship good in order to insure Sayomi's happiness. She would try to put the past behind her. Hard feelings weren't going to help her at all. She promised herself to try.

Fanren's house came into view as they pulled up beside it. There were two kids in the yard playing. Sakura stepped out and looked around her. "This seems like a nice neighborhood for a family." Syaoran made a mental note. He liked being near his sister and this was a nice neighborhood, but he didn't want his family to close.

His niece and nephew were chasing each other around. They stopped when they spotted him. "UNCLE SYAORAN!!!!!!" The kids came running at him. Sayomi clung to her mothers pant leg in shyness. "Hey you two you are scaring your cousin." Syaoran gathered the two into a hug and went inside.

Sakura took Sayomi's hand and followed him. After a few introductions Sayomi and her cousins were playing together like old friends.

Sakura left shortly after getting the children acquainted. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her and ushered her out the door. They made it out onto the steps where Syaoran quickly kissed her lips and allowed her to get into the car. She was blushing like a school girl. She acted as if this was the first time she had ever been alone with him, which we all know isn't the case.

They arrived at the restaurant no worse for wear. Sakura was acting weird. Usually she argued with him, now she was starting to act like the Sakura he remembered. She acted sweet and quiet but with a hint of innocence. Her anger seemed to be less flammable.

He handed the valet the keys as he opened the door for Sakura. Entering the restaurant with a swish of skirts, she caught everyone's attention with Syaoran's arm around her. Every woman wanted him but she felt safe in the knowledge that only she would have him. She smiled brightly feeling a bit conceited.

"You're different today." This was all he said.

She smiled brightly as the maitre d' ushered them to a table. A lot of cameras were there as expected after the reporters overheard her conversation with him earlier in the day.

"Why exactly did you choose three weeks to get married?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't see why 1 week or three would matter much."

"I didn't know that it made a difference." He was clearly startled. "Are you on something?" He was disturbed by her behavior.

She sighed, "No Syaoran I thought that life would be much easier if we buried the hatchet, besides my grudge with you doesn't help my acting ability. I want us to at least be friends I mean I have to spend the rest of my time with you until all our children turn 18." She looked at the menu.

"You are much too agreeable all of the sudden, I blame it on your superior acting skills. Did you want me to move the wedding up?" He knew this would get a rise out of her.

"What's the difference between 3 weeks or 2, or 6? Name the time and the place and I will show up but I tell you, I still have no interest in the planning." She shifted through the menu choices, but nothing seemed to tantalize her.

He stared at her. "Do you think we should take a trip after the wedding?" He was letting her week comment slide. He couldn't move the wedding up or the planning wouldn't be complete.

The waiter came to take their orders and went away again.

"Unless you are taking Sayomi, there will be no trip."

"But the trip is for the two of us, not for Sayomi, it's a time to be alone together."

"I hate to say this but she's four and would be devastated if her parents went off and left her. You didn't notice but she wasn't too happy to be alone with strange people."

"She needs to get used to others, otherwise our relationship might suffer from not pursuing our own interests as a couple."

"I stand by what I said, unless you want her to be with Touya for a while I will except no other condition."

"Why him?"

"He has been a second father to Sayomi since she was born; he is a person she feels comfortable with, besides he is coming to this wedding to walk me down the aisle."

Her reasoning seemed clear, but he wasn't entirely over his bad feelings toward the man. He wanted to be able to get Sakura to fall in love with him again. He couldn't do that as soon if her attention was devoted to Sayomi.

"I suppose she could stay with him. We really need to get things sorted out so why don't you pick a place you would like to visit?"

"You want me to make the arrangements?"

"That is what I said."

"I have always wanted to go to St. Lucia."

"Ok then you call the travel agent about it tomorrow."

The food appeared, and they ate in silence. He was stewing over the oddness of everything, he felt like he was still missing part of the puzzle. Where the hell is St. Lucia anyways?

They finished their dinner but before the waiter could take down their order for dessert, Syaoran escorted Sakura on the dance floor. A violin was doing a solo. The tune was haunting. She looked surprised but kept silent. Syaoran would never have danced with her four years ago. "You'll notice I learned a lot of things in our years a part." He said this and spun her away from him. She laughed gaily enjoying the dance. The camera's flashed merrily but for once Sakura didn't take any notice she was lost in Syaoran's eyes. He spun her back into him and kissed her hungrily. He broke away and stepped back getting back into step. Sakura looked like she was drugged. "Please don't look at me like that. Christ, if I could I would take you to the terrace or the bathroom like the olden days but I have to be a bit more respectable now." He sighed and looked pained. She laughed at him even though she regretfully wanted him as well.

"Stop laughing you little minx."

"Haven't you learned that I love a good laugh at your expense?"

He didn't reply but ushered her back to the table. He waved the waiter off to get the check. He cupped her cheek across the table. "I sucked at acting all my life, at least this is something I can't fake." He claimed her mouth while it was open, causing her to instantly heat. If she wasn't conscious of the public display she probably would have pulled him across the table. Her hand had a will of its own, it founding its way into his hair. It felt like silk. She may an intense little cry in the back of her throat. He backed away breathing heavily. They both stood as the waiter approached Syaoran quickly signed the slip never taking his eyes off Sakura.

Oh no I have unleashed the beast Sakura thought. Syaoran was constantly touching her everywhere on their way out when they bumped into Kimi Katona. Syaoran didn't even spare the person they bumped into a glance he was too busy trying to get Sakura home. Kimi grabbed Sakura's arm which caused him to look at her. "Charming interview bitch but I am not jealous of you, I can have Syaoran anytime I want. Do you honestly think a few dinners and a ring mean anything to him?" Syaoran looked at her like she had four heads.

Sakura started to laugh and walked passed her. Kimi became incensed and swung at her. She ducked and caught her arm painfully. Kimi startled howling. "No little girl takes a cheap swing at a Kinomoto. If I didn't have class, like you, I would take your ass out to the parking lot and trample it." Sakura let go of her with a little shove. She smiled up at Syaoran. "I believe we were leaving."

His eyes lit like a flame. He looked at Kimi with pure disgust. He gently steered Sakura out the door. A shop on the corner caught her eye. "Get the car and meet me over there." She pointed it out and he nodded.

He couldn't believe that slut Kimi had had the brass to come up to him and Sakura after she had received a restraining order. He would report it in the morning no doubt the paper would give him all the proof he would need.

Sakura browsed the shop when she spotted the shirt she had seen, she knew this would cause a stir. The fad started in America with such sayings as "Mrs. Timberlake" she picked up a tight shirt that said boldly in black in white "Syaoran's Girl". She would wear it out for sure. This would just piss off Kimi. Technically Kimi could buy one as well but it was true for Sakura in a way it would never be for anyone else. She smiled to herself. Yes, tonight had definitely been a dinner and a show.


	12. a Need to Soothe

Hello Fans, I know it has been awhile but unfortunately I was running out of juice, I am not one of those people who will put an update in a note to tell you this it seems pretty pointless to me. I hate seeing a new chapter has arrived for a story I have been waiting for and then its someone saying they don't have a chapter and they need to think some more. Anyways on with the story….

LAST Chapter   


Sakura browsed the shop when she spotted the shirt she had seen, she knew this would cause a stir. The fad started in America with such sayings as "Mrs. Timberlake" she picked up a tight shirt that said boldly in black in white "Syaoran's Girl". She would wear it out for sure. This would just piss off Kimi. Technically Kimi could buy one as well but it was true for Sakura in a way it would never be for anyone else. She smiled to herself. Yes, tonight had definitely been a dinner and a show.

Sakura skipped out to the car like a ten year old kid. She was so smug while Syaoran was in the car waiting and fuming.

Syaoran's thoughts: _Kimi that fucking bitch, how dare she? How DARE She? No one__ and I mean no one__ messes with my loved ones. I might have frigged up four years ago but I am not going let some stupid little slut get in my way. I know what I want and No one gets in Li Syaoran's way, period. I need to have this issue taken care of._ His dark brooding didn't escape Sakura's notice.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Sakura asked him while he gripped the steering wheel. She had just gotten into the car from buying her shirt.

He noticed she was now in the car. He ignored her question and drove back to Fanren's house. The silence was filled with tension.

Was it something I said? Maybe he didn't like how I told Kimi off. I don't think it's possible he wants to be with her. Syaoran doesn't really like people who cause scenes. Sakura thought that she had acted in a civilized manner, even though all she wanted to do was kick the crap out of the little tramp. The girl never ceased to amaze her. She would probably still cause trouble when Syaoran and I get married. She would like nothing better than to quit acting like a lady and kick Kimi six ways to Sunday.

Each person in the car was stewing over their own thoughts. Both people were trying to think of a way to get rid of the tramp. Sakura leaned forward and turned on the radio.

_"There is nothing better than two celebrities looking for a fight. Earlier this evening at the __C__afé __des A__rtistes__ restaurant__ in downtown Hong Kong__ two women __were looking__ to cat fight. A new altercation has arisen between Kinomoto Sakura and Katona Kimi. Small snippets of conversation were heard between the two women. _

_Katona was heard saying__ "I am not jealous of you, I can have Syaoran anytime I want." "I __believe she then tried to slap M__iss kinomoto__ when she was easily blocked__" the announcer explained_

_Miss Kinomoto replied "If I didn't have class, like you, I would take your ass out to the parking lot and trample it."_

_Syaoran Li looked embarrassed and angry at the disturbance professional model Katona caused. __"My Bet is on Miss Kinomoto she looks really serious about taking Katona out, where as we know the model is full of hot air and would never do anything to mess up her perfectly manicured self."_

_"Now Jin, were not supposed to be taking sides but I think I agree with you. Kinomoto comes from humbled backgrounds which doesn't give her any less ladylike qualities,but she seems to be of a sturdier nature."_

_"Speaking of Kinomoto I can see exactly why Syaoran Li dropped everything to marry her. Katona is a stick barbie with all brass and no brains. I mean Kinomoto looks more like a woman. She is definitely a MILF. Mom I would like to…"_

Syaoran hit the dial on the radio. He was three times more pissed off than he had been about Kimi. It made matters worst that Sakura was smiling in the seat next to him.

"What are you so happy about? I sure a lot of people find you extremely attractive…Don't even think about it. If I can't have you, you are going straight to a nunnery to be locked up. No one but me will ever touch you again got it?"

Syaoran turned his eyes back to the road. Sakura slid over into the seat next to him. She whispered naughtily into his ear, "Oh but Syaoooran I sooooo enjoy it when you touch me." She nibbled on his ear and ran her hand down his chest. He instantly sprang like a 15 year old boy.

"mmmn" She kept making sexy noises in his ear. She started to unbutton his shirt. "Pull over Syaoran and make love to me." He complied in less than 10 seconds. He didn't care where he was, he was going to have this woman who would be his wife. He threw off his seat belt and nearly dived on her. Her back was pressed into the seat and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

When he moved down to her neck, she was grinding against him and moaning "OOOHHH SYAOOOOOO." He became more aggressive in his love making. He reached for the zip on her dress. He pushed the skirt part past her hips. She was struggling to unbutton his pants. His pace was urgent and she didn't mind because it matched her mood. He pulled back the material to uncover her unbound breasts. Simultaneously, she pulled his boxers down far enough to tease him. He made a rough sound in the back of throat and ground his penis into her hand. "Sakura, christ!!!"

His lips moved to her right breast. His hand moved her underwear down her legs. The smallest touch near her sex made her jump. "Syaoran I can't wait, Now Syaoran. PLEASE!" She shouted in his ear. He lifted himself slightly so that his pants would fall down his hips. He answered her request and drove into her. She was wet and ready. She was so impossibly tight. Her nails were digging into his back sharply.

She had stopped moaning and was too silent for his liking. A sweat broke out on his forehead. He stayed absolutely still. "Sakura, are you ok?" He heard her take a deep breath. "It had been about four years since…um well, I'm sorry Syaoran." He took a deep breath. "There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about." He was happy to know he had been her last lover. He moved out from her a little bit and slid slowly back into her. He watched her eyes and her mouth was in a little O. "Any better?" "Oh God yes, again SYAORAN" He moved his lips to her neck to nibble. He slid in and out gently. She was trying to make him move faster by pushing back against his penis.

His breath hissed against her neck. Amazingly he moved even more slowly in her, achingly slow. "Syaoran I can't hold on any more I'm almost there…" He slammed powerfully into her. Her sharp cry snapped him. He felt her pulsing around him indicating her orgasm. He started to pump faster to gain his own release. She started breathing more rapidly than before and when he came she went with him again. They flopped back onto the seat. He hugged her tight to him. She was stroking his back. "Feel better Syaoran?" He nuzzled her neck. His tie was slightly askew and half his buttons on his shirt were undone. They looked like ridiculous teenagers who couldn't get their clothes on or off eachother.

It came to him that he was not angry any longer and she made him make love to her on purpose. "You're a minx."

She moved a little. "I love the feel of you inside me but if you don't move I won't be able to walk pretty soon."

He moved remarkably fast. He withdrew and hugged her against him. "Are you sure you are ok?" She nodded into his shoulder. She started to laugh. "What?"

"You realize that we made love the very first time together in the car. I guess you can't sell this one because it is definitely your lucky car."

"You're the only person who can put me over the edge enough to make love in a vehicle." He moved back into his seat with a slight stretch.

They quickly threw their clothes into some sense of order and drove the rest of the way to Fanren's house. Sakura indeed had some small twinges when she got out of the car but risked looking stupid to pick up Sayomi. "Hi baby, did you have a good time?"

The little girl buried her head into her mothers shoulder. "I think the kids might have played too rough with her and she might be all tired out now" Fanren said hesitantly.

Syaoran looked annoyed by this statement. "Well Fan I will see you tomorrow at the florists."

Sakura already had the tired girl put into her seat. They got back into the car. Sakura was starting to nod off. Syaoran drove home looking at his family sleeping in the car.Syaoran felt at peace for the first time in a long time.


	13. Sakura will Plan!

Ok people I love your reviews but seriously the story isn't finished unless it says complete. This story is not completed and probably won't be for some time. Hopefully this ling chapter will soothe your mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had all gone to bed shortly after arriving home from their adventures. Sakura and Syaoran for once slept peacefully in the same bed. Syaoran cuddled her close while she slept knowing things were currently working out in his favor.

What to do about Kimi though? He lay awake puzzling over his problem. He eventually fell asleep from the warmth Sakura was providing.

Sakura jolted awake to hear the shower running. She stealthy moved across to her dresser where she took out the clothes she had purchased for him and set them on the counter. She had turned to leave when she smiled to herself and sauntered over to the curtain. The only noise other than the shower spray was her night wear hitting the floor.

She threw back the curtain and jumped in. He had his eyes closed at the time and visibly jumped finding a naked Sakura against him. She was hugging him and nuzzling into his chest.

"Erm..Baby what are you doing?"

"Why waste the water when both of us could share this shower?"

"Sakura you haven't had second thoughts about our…intimate relationship have you?"

She didn't say anything but marched out of the shower dripping naked into their room. She threw on some clothes in a fury. Apparently someone was having seconds thought about their new living arrangements. He had been begging her at first to sleep with him, but he must not have liked the time in the car because now he was trying to back out of it.

The nerve of him. Apparently I'm not as satisfying as Miss Katona! Well he can have her back for all I care. If he wants that fake plastic bitch, he is welcome to her.

In her huff she didn't notice what she was wearing she just knew that she had thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She had pulled on her white t-shirt declaring she was "Syaoran's Girl" and a pair of blue jeans. She laced up her sneakers and left the house. She just needed to walk around. It was too early for Sayomi to even think about being up. At 5:30 in the morning Sakura Kinomoto was prowling the streets of Hong Kong.

She had no idea the attention she was attracting until she went into a starbucks for a latte. She sat down to gaze out the window until three reporters sat with her. She had no body guards to throw them off her. They all piled close to her.

"Good Morning Miss Kinomoto" they chorused.

She glanced up quickly and almost groaned. "What can I do for you?"

"We are just inquiring as to what your plans are today and why you are out so early."

"Well I plan to go see Tomoyo Daidouji for a wedding dress this morning."

"Isn't the wedding in two weeks?"

"Miss Daidouji and I have been friends for many years I believe that any designer even a friend would welcome my patronage for the biggest event of the summer here in Hong Kong."

"How does Mr. Li feel about your altercation with Kimi Katona?"

"He hasn't said much about the incident, I don't believe he pays much attention to scenes."

"Are you saying he is indifferent."

"Well I guess." She was becoming confused, it had been a long while since she had to deal with the press daily, she wasn't sure where this was going.

"Would it be too much of a stretch to say he is indifferent to all women in his life if he doesn't care whether Kimi Katona upsets you or not?"

"No I don't…"

"Would it also be safe to also assume that not everything is as it appears with you and Mr. Li."

"No I…"

"Isn't it true that this wedding is a sham?"

She stood angrily. "I think you have wasted enough of my time with your preposterous questions. If you would like any information contact the Li Corp public relations officer."

She slammed out of Starbucks with her coffee cup looking slightly crushed under her hands. She stomped down the street even more pissed than when she had started her journey. To her their relationship did not feel like a sham…

Syaoran stared blankly at the flapping curtain that had seconds ago occupied Sakura. The words "Was it something I said?" seemed to be flashing through his brain. He shrugged and went about his business until a thought struck.

He had not been having any doubts about their sexual chemistry but it seemed to have come off that way. He nearly slapped himself in the face. OH Boy! Now you have done it Syaoran. Not only had the woman come in with the purpose of having sex with him, she was more than definitely willing. Now it looked like he would either have to smooth things over or be celibate for a very long time.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off quickly. He nearly walked by the clothes she had set for him on the counter. He puzzled over the pile for over a minute. He didn't wear clothes like this because he always needed to be perfectly groomed and business-like for the Li Clan. However, since he was in hot water now he would wear these to please her.

Sakura was an odd woman she really never wanted anything better than an average man, where as other women gravitated towards the wealth and power he represented. He liked her simplicity, but knew that she could play the part of the sophisticate when it was required.

He pulled on the jeans and buttoned them. His shirt came over his head and he settled the cotton polo. He tried and failed at making his hair do something. The clothes were not as restrictive as his suits could be in the shoulders. He felt strangely comfortable in the cotton attire. He also felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stretched and felt good. He came out of the bathroom to find Sakura no where in sight. He frantically searched the rest of the house. Sayomi was still asleep but Sakura had left in a hurry.

Of course the day from hell would not get any easier. Here strolling towards her were two of Syaoran's ex-lovers. One she recognized as Kimi Katona and the other is Bethany, Syaoran's former Tokyo mistress. She had no clue who Bethany was, or that the two were here to cause trouble but, she did know that a friend of Kimi's would not be a friend of hers.

She tried to avoid a scene by nonchalantly passing by them. This was obviously not going to happen. "Hey Bitch where do you think your going?"

She tried to keep walking remembering how she had an audience.

"She isn't so big and tuff when Syaoran isn't with her."

Sakura turned around so fast, the two girls seemed a little shocked. "Listen Sluts if I had the time or inclination I would give you two new meaning to the phrase 'taking you down to Chinatown'."

"Ooh but you see she doesn't want to fight us, I think she knows we will win."

"Listen if you two want to make this an unpublicized event I will meet anywhere to stomp your asses but honestly in public this is harassment and I do know the police would not be happy to keep getting reports of these instances. How exactly would that go for your career Miss Katona? And for your information Syaoran never allows women to call him by his first name until he considers them family or close enough."

"I don't know Miss Kinomoto he will get bored with you quickly I'm sure you are already seeing some signs, a man like him likes variety why else would he keep 6 mistresses at a time? I'm sure Miss Katona and I can fill your place easily once he decides he's gotten all he wants from you!"

Sakura grabbed Bethany by the hair and forced her on her knees. "Listen whores and listen good, I am going to be Syaoran's wife not anybody else. If he had wanted something more lasting I'm sure he wouldn't have come back to me. Why don't you two get the picture that your services are no longer required?" She released Bethany and moved away. Kimi was backing away; yup this girl is definitely all hot air.

Sakura walked off and finally felt the horror of what she had just done. The flashes continued to stalk her all the way back to the penthouse. The thought that haunted her were Bethany's words, _"he will get bored with you quickly I'm sure you are already seeing some signs__". _She had been seeing the signs. The shower incident this morning flashed brighter than the welcome to Las Vegas sign. I'm sure I will make the evening news with this little stunt.

Syaoran was eating breakfast with Sayomi and reading the newspaper as Sakura stormed through the dining room. She stopped long enough to shout as she walked by, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, I'M GOING INTO THE STUDY."

Syaoran raised his eyebrows but seeing that he could currently leave to go to work, now that Sakura was home to watch Sayomi. He kissed her on the cheek and headed into the study. Sakura was furiously typing something on a laptop he had never seen before. He made a mental note to discuss that later with her. "Sakura I am leaving to go to the office I have been away far too long and I need to return to do some catching up. Please call my line if you need anything."

She swiveled to look at him, nodd, and turn back to her screen. He had just gotten a very cold brush off. "And what I said this morning in the shower, …it didn't come out right I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to have sex for the right reasons and not because you feel obligated too." He said this rather uncomfortably and strode out. Sakura stared at her screen, blinked a few times, and then smiled. She collected Sayomi from the dining room and made sure she played in the study so that she could watch over her and work at the same time.

In reality there was more spacing out than working happening in the study. "Mommy?"

….

"Mom!"

"Hmnnn?" Sakura swiveled towards Sayomi with a smile on her face.

"When can I go to school?"

"Why, I would have thought you were enjoying your little break."

"Weell err I miss other kids."

"But you played with kids yesterday."

"They were mean."

"Sayomi what happened?"

"Well the boy pushed me hard on the swing so that I fell off and then he laughed at me."

"Oh well they just might be a little too rough but remember we have to get along with family no matter how much we don't want too." She scowled thinking about Yelan and the four Li sisters.

"Okay but I'm bored can't we do something else."

"You know what we are supposed to go see Aunty Tomo today."

Sayomi jumped up and down in anticipation of going. She dragged her mother out to their shoes and pushed her way out to the street. Sakura remembering the events from the morning took two bodyguards with her and took one of Syaoran's cars.

Syaoran had been staring at the stock report for over 5 minutes. He couldn't believed he had been able to tell Sakura what had really been going through his brain that morning. Normally he would have taken the daily cold shoulder to avoid talkng about an issue. Things had to be different now she was to be his wife, she wasn't a woman he could ignore easily especially if there was a problem between them. Wives were supposed to be treated like equal partners.

"Is it really that bad?"

He was so startled that he dropped the letter and gaped like a fish at the person peering in at him from around the door. No one had ever been able to sneak up on him. "No, Fanren I was just doing some heavy thinking that's all. Is it really 10 already?"

"Yes little brother, now its time for flowers let's go…what are you wearing?"

"Why what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing it's just different from what I normally see you in."

"Do I look okay?"

"Actually if you really want to know ask any woman and she would tell you, you look good in everything."

They walked down the hallway towards the elevator. More than one woman sighed as he walked by.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A flying animal that could have been Tomoyo jumped on Sakura like a cheetah in attack mode.

"OH I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!"

"Tomo….can't…..bre….breathe!"

"Oh sorry about that, oh hello Sayomi. Oh look how kawaii she is! Oh silly me come in, come in."

Tomoyo ushered the woman and the small girl inside. She sat them in the formal parlor which most people would call a living room. "So what brings you here?"

"Well I'm sure you've heard…um well Syaoran you see…I know you don't like him but…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm getting married."

"My feelings aren't important Sakura this is supposed to be about you remember."

"Yes well I know its short notice but, you see I need a dress."

"I know the ceremony is in less than 2 weeks, but I made your wedding dress a long time ago."

"That's strange, what if I never married?"

"How can you say that, I should smack you. Of course you would have married."

"I need a maid of honor as well, and I know you have supported me through everything but I was hoping you could do this for me."

"Anything for my Sakura, oh well Eriol will be home in a few minutes so I must make preparations for dinner. Oh how is the planning going?"

"Well I won't keep you, me and Sayomi must be getting home you know busy, busy."

"You are helping with the planning aren't you?"

"Oh yeah of course, come on Sayomi it's time to go." Sakura was slinking towards the door.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING TO ME."

"Well why should I help?" She stopped and turned around to her friend.

"Sakura this is the only wedding you are going to get. This day should be your perfect day, everything you want." Tomoyo was tapping her foot impatiently.

"A party is a party Tomoyo there will be drinks, drunks, and a few laughs as always."

"I can't believe this, what are you going to tell people when they ask who the band was? or who did the food? Someone might need advice for their wedding. What woman let's her husband plan the whole thing? I will tell you, a lazy one! Now before you even look at your dress you will march yourself straight to wherever there is planning happening and you will be involved in it. If you think I will let you wear my creations and be miserable all day because everything is wrong, guess again."

Tomoyo hustled the two of them towards the door, and shoved them out. She slammed the door closed and shouted through it "Don't come back until you know every detail of this wedding up to today, I want particulars."

Sakura looked down at her scandalized daughter. "Well Sayomi it looks like we are taking a trip to the flower shop."


	14. Flowers and Fights

Previous Chapter

Tomoyo hustled the two of them towards the door, and shoved them out. She slammed the door closed and shouted through it "Don't come back until you know every detail of this wedding up to today, I want particulars."

Sakura looked down at her scandalized daughter. "Well Sayomi it looks like we are taking a trip to the flower shop."

They drove and they drove, and…yes there was more driving. She had been to every flower shop in ten miles and she still hadn't found them. You wouldn't think that there would be that many flower shops that close together

"_Don't come back until you know every detail of this wedding up to today, I want particulars."_ Right now the particulars would be a wonderful thing. She looked down at her cell phone and nearly slapped herself in the face.

Ring…ring… "Hello"

"Syao?"

"You did call my phone didn't you?"

"Yah but …anyways where are you?"

"I'm at the flowershop."

"I knew that."

"So why did you ask?"

"EHHHHH….sorry what is the name of the flower shop you are at?"

"Blooming Lily."

The line died, because she hung up. Syaoran was becoming frantic.

"SAKURA! SAKURA, SAKURA! Sakura?"

Fanren glancede worried at him. "I think something happened." He ran out the door to his car. He had his keys in his hand when a car pulled up to the store.

She pulled up to the shop front after calling information. Sayomi was sleeping beside her. She walked around the side of the car. She noticed Syaoran was staring at her from his car. She smiled at him. She decided to be stupid.

Yoohoo, Mr. big strong man. Can you please help me. I have an awfully heavy burden and I'm not sure I can handle it." She thrust her chest out and leaned against the car.

He was entranced. He swaggered over to her. "Well Miss how ever can I help you?"

"Well first you can tell me where ever you got those clothes. So enthralling and …sexy." She purred in his ear as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Oh pooh, I forgot I was here to pick out my wedding flowers, you know I am marrying this horrible stuffy shirted man. All he does is dress in business suits and runs around being arrogant. It's too bad he wasn't more like you. However, I just don't have the time for a fling, no matter how _tempting _it might be. I hope you aren't too crushed, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyways…." She reached in and picked up Sayomi.

"See you around handsome." She winked at him and sauntered in.

He looked mushy on the street staring after her. No one else was like her. Definitely a lifetime of entertainment. A burst of confidence came through his body and he went in after his fiancée.

They had been at this damn flower shop for over two hours. First you picked out which flowers you liked and then you explored the color options. Then you choose complementing flowers. Then you looked a bases, ribbons….Christ she wanted to poke herself in the eye, instead of be here one more minute. Syaoran was absolutely no help. He had his arm around her waist whispering obscene things in her ear to make her lose concentration. Sayomi luckily was sitting quietly at a table playing with some flowers. The florist didn't object to the child playing with the flowers as she knew she was about to make the biggest sale in the shop's history.

Sakura had about 5 seconds of patience left…

5…

4…

3…

2..

1..

"EXCUSE ME, I hate to interrupt BUT what if we did this and this and this?" She had grabbed some flowers put it together in a small fluted vase for the table arrangements. She puts some white flowers together in a pile for her bouquet and a smaller pile for her bridesmaids. She made the arrangements in about 20 seconds and rechecked them, satisfied she turned to the shopkeeper. Everyone is stunned at how she threw something together that quickly.

"This is what I want. If you want some creative liberty the colors I am choosing are green and pink. Creativity only extends vases and ribbons, DO NOT touch the floral arrangements."

Fanren tried to protest. Sakura jumped in. "Ms. Shou this is what I want for my wedding, I believe we are done here." Fanren's lips tightened in a thin line.

"I recommend Miss Kinomoto that you rethink your arrangements, after all this isn't only your wedding."

She looked at Syaoran. She knew that if he didn't agree with her the gauntlet would be thrown down and he would be further in the "dog-house". "Well Fanren, what my wife wants she gets."

"She isn't your wife yet Syaoran."

Syaoran threaded his fingers through Sakura's and glared at his sister. "I think Sakura and I can take care of our own planning, I know you are only doing this because mother asked you to, but I think we know what's best for us. You can bring by the preparations we have made so far and leave them at my office, but otherwise Fanren I would appreciate it if you didn't try to interfere with my life." Without a word he collected up his family and went out to the cars. He told Sakura he would follow her home for lunch before heading back to work.

Sakura felt horrible about her actions at the florists. She had caused a rift in the Li family. Not that any of them were particularly close but she knew that family was important. She respectfully called Wei to let him know that they were headed back and would like to have lunch shortly thereafter. He formally apologized for his inappropriate behavior, not meaning to "disrespect" her. He was grateful for the information and went to start the meal. She snorted, to think she thought the man was kind and had liked her a lot through her time with Syaoran.

Sakura's thoughts turned to her own family. Oh Touya…

Sakura watched her family eat their lunch happily, but she was a bit depressed and just pushed her food around. Syaoran stopped and looked at her.

"Sakura is there something you want to talk about?"

She didn't even hear him. He took her silence as an answer and continued eating.

"What are your plans for this afternoon."

"I was thinking about do some work." She said this distractedly. She stood up from her seat at the table and went to the study.

She sat and stared at her documents, and stared, and stared. She wasn't seeing anything, she felt guilty about how things went with Touya. She was so distracted that she didn't even acknowledge that Syaoran kissed her on his way out. Sayomi was playing with her legos at her feet. She made a decision, she needed to call him. She picked up the phone. She dialed him at the house.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Moshi Moshi Touya speaking."

"erm…hello Touya."

"Sakura?"

"Yes it's me." She said this and there is only silence that greeted her.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"Well I was hoping to talk to you," she squeaked out.

"You are talking to me right now idiot."

"Touya, you are making it really difficult for me to talk to you." She was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before running off with that gaki and not even saying goodbye."

"It's really complicated…"

He exploded, "WHAT'S COMPLICATED ABOUT GOOD-BYE?"

"You wouldn't understand, I've let you shelter me in that house for years now but I need to be back on my own…and Syaoran, well he wanted to work things out and….The important part is that I love you Touya and I know you are hurt by what has happened…"

"DAMN RIGHT I HAVE, AND WHAT'S ELSE IS THAT YOU ARE BRINGING SHAME TO THIS FAMILY. I THINK I SEE YOU IN MORE DAMN PAPERS THAN IN REAL LIFE."

Sakura finally broke down and cried. Sayomi looked anxiously at her mother well her mother assured her she was ok. "What do you………..want from me Touya?"

He hated the sound of her crying. "Sakura, please don't cry. You are right I don't understand what is happening in your life, but it's because you shut me out."

"Don't put all the blame at my door Touya, if you weren't so crazy about any man getting within ten feet of me I might be able to be a bit more open about what is happening in my life but…you know what? I didn't call you to argue over something I can't control. I called to inform you I am getting married next week on Saturday, and I know for a fact that you don't work that day, so I wondered if you wanted to be a part of my wedding or not?"

She was greeted by silence. He then said, "The gaki moves fast..."

"TOUYA!!!!"

"Oh alright what do you want me to do?"

"Well, since Dad died last year, I…well…could you walk me down the aisle?"

"Well, I suppose you only get married once…"

"THANKS OHNI-CHAN!"

"You know there is one more thing…"

"OH great what now?"

"Well I was wondering if you would want to spend some time with your niece the week after."

"Sakura it's kind of mean to call ditching your kid for your honeymoon, spending time with someone."

Her face flamed, "Well…I guess so, maybe I can get Tomoyo.."

"No, forget it. I miss that little kaiju already, I will take her."

"Many thanks Ohni-chan!" They talked the rest of the time about the problems she had been experiencing with Kimi Katona, and Bethany. He couldn't offer any advice on how to get rid of them but he did laugh about what she had said and done so far. He hung up with her after discussing when he would arrive.

She was so excited she took Sayomi to her daddy's office.

_Li Corp building…._

Sakura held Sayomi's hand while she read the company directory. _Ah-ha. Syaoran is on the 25__th__ floor. Last time I was here he was on the 15__th_

They stepped into the elevator and rode the elevator until the 5th floor, where people filed in and among them was Eriol. She pretended she didn't know him. However a person with a kid in a corporate building was unusual so, she was spotted almost immediately.

"Hello Sakura."

"That is Kinomoto-san to you Hiriigawaza."

"Oh so you are still mad about that?"

"That, caused me to become engaged in a hurry."

"Then you should thank me your love life needed to improve." He smiled. He picked up Sayomi and literally stole her from Sakura. She rolled her eyes and knew that single people love to play with other people's kids and then bring them back after they are done. She had no idea why Eriol and Tomoyo hadn't had any children. The elevator dinged to let her know it had reached her spot.

She was still wearing her t-shirt and jeans. Syaoran was the only person on this floor, so Sakura figured the lady sitting at the desk outside his office was his secretary. The secretary had been the same one over four years ago; this probably wouldn't be a joyous encounter.

The woman took in who was standing there, and her appearance. She wore a disgusted face, "Do you have an appointment miss?"

"No I just stopped in quick to tell…"

"I'm sorry Miss, no one sees Li-san without an appointment."

"Could you please ask him if he will see me?"

She tapped her intercom button.

"Yes, Ms. Fu?"

"I have a woman here to see you."

"I haven't been here all that often this week I can't take the time to speak to anyone."

"Thank you sir, I will convey the message."

"I'm sorry Mr. Li…"

Sakura was in a blind rage because she knew that the secretary positively hated her and so she stole the intercom off her desk. She pushed the button, and started her speech. "Syaoran is you don't come out here, you will be very unhappy for the rest of your days!"

In less than 10 seconds Syaoran had the door open. He was staring at Sakura puzzled. "Mrs. Fu, please announce that my wife is the one coming to see me in the future, please." As Sakura walked past Syaoran into the office, Syaoran heard Mrs. Fu mumble "She isn't your wife yet."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing Sir." He closed the door glaring at her.

He turned around and said, "So what are you…" She had jumped on him immediately plastering him with kisses.

"Mmmmm…Sakura?"

"Yes? Oh sorry, did I tell you I love it when you are wearing normal clothes it makes me want to pull them all off and ravish you." His eyes turned darker and his nose flared letting her know that he was very interested in her thoughts.

"Did you come here to seduce me?"

"No I actually have fabulous news."

"Well let me get comfortable for this." He picked her up and sat them both in his desk chair. She was sitting on his lap sideways. He kissed her thoroughly before he broke away.

"Alrighty, hit me with it before I lose all thoughts."

She started to kiss his neck while relating her phone call from Touya. "And so he is going to keep Sayomi for the week but…mmmm, stop that. He is arriving Wednesday next week." She began unbuttoning his shirt as he protested.

"You mean that I have to put up with your brother for FOUR days!"

"Yes baby, but you know that we can't have the sex-filled honeymoon without his help."

"Yeah but I can't make love to you for those 3 nights he is staying with us!"

"The anticipation will heighten your appetite for our trip." She pulled her down to him for a kiss. Her hands ran up and down is chest. He growled and pulled her closer.

The intercom broke them apart. "Mr. Li, Miss Katona is here to see you."

They looked at each other unbelieving her audacity.

"Send her in, Mrs. Fu."


	15. OH BABY!

Sakura kept kissing his neck as if nothing had happened. The door swung open as Kimi stood there. She looked at the couple in shock. "What are _you_ doing in his office?" she screeched.

Sakura laughed, "I thought it was fairly obvious what we were doing."

Kimi was inflamed with jealousy. "Well, it seems you are using Syaoran's place of business to whore yourself around."

Sakura was so confident being in Syaoran's lap that she wasn't angered by the remark. "As I recall, having sex with your fiancé in his office isn't a crime since he is CEO." She looked so smug that Kimi wanted to jump the desk to ring her neck, but she knew the Kinomoto girl would definitely beat her in a fight. She contented herself with the knowledge that she was crafty enough to influence Syaoran with her wiles, so as not to lose against brute force.

Syaoran spoke up finally. "I don't believe I ever allowed you to call me by my given name. I have tolerated your nonsense as long as I can. If you think I am ever coming back to you, you are dead wrong. Please leave before you make any more of a fool of yourself."

She looked devastated and glared at Sakura smiling. "We'll see, you won't be so smug when I ruin your marriage. I will do everything in my power to kill any feelings he has for you, and then he will be mine again." After speaking directly to Sakura she stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

They both stared at the door. "I think she is a bit mental. Anyway, now that she has killed the mood I suppose I will have to leave the office to allow you to go about your business."

"I believe then I will just have to recreate the mood later tonight. I can't wait gorgeous." He kissed her cheek, and handed her the folder of plans. "We can work on that later, much later after I've had a taste of you." He smirked and patted her butt as she walked away.

She waved back at him while gliding out the door. She went down to collect Sayomi from Eriol's office, only to learn that he had gone home with her. So she trudged out to the car to drive to Tomoyo's. She was beyond mad. It was one thing to steal her to some part of the building but another to take her away from the same building entirely without her permission.

She drove back to Tomoyo's for the second time that day. Tomoyo opened the door and almost slammed it in her face. She shoved the door hard and Tomoyo fell over. "I'm coming in."

"What are you doing here didn't I tell you…"

"YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND STOLE MY KID WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. I COULD HAVE HIM IN JAIL FOR KIDNAPPING AND FURTHERMORE…Tomoyo why are you crying?"

"You…don't…understand."

"You are still married right?" Sakura was worried about her friend. Tomoyo might not tell her if she was having marital problems.

"Yes of course."

"Well where is Sayomi?"

"Eriol hasn't returned from work yet."

"I saw him over an hour ago." She was starting to become upset even though Tomoyo was crying. You don't carry around a precious gift like Sayomi around for nine months without getting very upset over losing her.

"Well, maybe they went for ice cream."

"What is going on Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, I …I mean…Eriol and I…well, he isn't taking it well, and…"

"GET TO THE POINT!" She was about ready to rip the door off and go find him. Her maternal instincts were moving into overdrive. Later she might laugh about being so irrational but right now this was no laughing matter.

"WE CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo started to break down and cry. Sakura looked aghast. Her thoughts of killing Eriol just flew right out the window.

"Oh Moyo, I'm so sorry. I should have realized, but I thought you were focusing on your career. How did you find out?"

"I…I went to the doc…tors and he said my body wasn't able to support a pregnancy. Eriol…Eriol was so devastated. He…he always wanted…children."

Sakura sat her down and she just cried and cried. "Honey, did he say you just can't carry a child?"

"Yes, I can conceive I just can't make carry the baby full term."

Sakura brightened. "Have you ever thought about a surrogate?"

"Yes, but they cause so many problems, what if they bring us to court because they want to keep the baby?"

"What about someone you trust. Someone you know can sustain a pregnancy….someone Tomoyo…someone like me?" Tomoyo looked appalled.

"NO SAKURA, I CAN'T HAVE YOU DO THAT!"

"Oh I think you can, and guess what friend, you will let me do this."

"BUT WHY SAKURA, WHY?"

"Tomoyo you have helped me countless ways through the years, and I never could assist you with anything. Well, now I have my chance and you aren't taking no for an answer." Sakura stood up and rang Eriol. Tomoyo was left inside the house shaken and astonished.

His cell phone rang a few times before he picked up. "Hello…oh Sayomi your making a mess, hold on, yes what can I do for you?"

"First you can tell me where you are and you can meet me somewhere."

"Listen Sakura I know you're mad but…"

"Your right I'm ultra-pissed but I need to discuss something with you. Meet me in the park. Five minutes." She hung up on him and made her way there. She sat in the parking lot waiting for his car. He appeared looking sheepish.

"I know what I did isn't right, but um…."

"Not now Eriol I will settle that later right now I need you to get your briefcase."

He looked puzzled and walked to the car to gather his paperwork from the back seat. Sayomi came out and hugged her mother's leg. She had ice cream all over her face. Sakura beamed at her daughter. Eriol's heart ached when he saw the child looking so fondly at her mother.

"I don't know what you need but I'm sure we can work something out..."

"I need you to draw up a contract."

"Ok, who are the parties and what are we contracting for."

"The parties are you, me, and Tomoyo and we are doing a surrogacy contract." His pen crashed to the ground as he nearly swooned at her request.

"Well hurry up, what is the problem I thought you were a competent lawyer." She smiled kindly at Eriol, while his eyes welled with tears.

"I…how did you know…I can't let you do this…Syaoran…he'll kill me!"

"This isn't our baby nitwit. My eggs are going no where near you, I am just a vessel. Your wife found my proposition hard to accept but I thought you would be more clear-headed about it. After all it is a simple transaction." She beamed at him and helped to a seat. He looked like he needed to sit down.

_Much, much later…_

"Oh Syaorannnnnnn?" Sakura and Sayomi sailed through the door and were searching for their loved one.

He quickly emerged from the bedroom looking haggard. "Sakura where have you been I almost called the police!" Syaoran was roaring. Sayomi hid behind her mother shaking.

"Sayomi honey, Daddy isn't mad, he just acts like a dragon when he is scared, just like Uncle Touya, could you go run into your room and get a book for mommy to read to you before dinner, hmmn?" Sayomi widened her eyes and gave Syaoran a wide berth as she ran to her room.

"What is the matter with you she still doesn't know you, you can't just bellow at people, ya know?"

"I know I'm sorry I was worried, we just had Katona at the office today. I don't want something to happen to you. So, out with it where have you been?"

"Syaoran before I tell you would you be ok if I helped a friend in exchange for absolutely agreeing to marry you and stay with you forever null and voiding our agreement for when Sayomi turns 18?"

Syaoran was immediately suspicious. "That is a large promise just to help someone. How much money are we loaning someone."

"This doesn't involve money."

"Sakura!" She was trying his patients today.

"I am having Eriol and Tomoyo's baby."

"YOUR WHAT!!!!!!"

"I said…"

"I can't allow this My wife doesn't have another man's baby, for any reason. To think I trusted the guy and all he wants is into my wife's pants. I'll kill him, yeah I can…."

"Syaoran my eggs are not involved."

"you better start from the beginning."


	16. Oops!

So I guess one person wasn't so thrilled about the idea of Sakura being a surrogate. I do aim to please so I will spin it for you…..

**Recap….**

"I am having Eriol and Tomoyo's baby."

"YOUR WHAT!!!!!!"

"I said…"

"I can't allow this My wife doesn't have another man's baby, for any reason. To think I trusted the guy and all he wants is into my wife's pants. I'll kill him, yeah I can…."

"Syaoran my eggs are not involved."

"you better start from the beginning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran understood her love for Tomoyo and her desire to help. He also knew that it was her body and she would do whatever she liked. Neither of these facts made him like the idea one bit. His wife, plus somebody else's kid did not equal a happy Syaoran. He made his feelings clear. She was not pleased with his stubborn attitude toward the matter. To add salt to the wound she wouldn't let him have her that night after coming to his office to fire him up for the whole day.

They had not spoken much more than a few words to each other the next day. They planned the wedding silently and only spoke to ask questions about likes over dislikes. She had talked to Eriol and Tomoyo on a few more occasions and they still seemed very hesitant to the idea. She scoffed at all three of them, and assured everyone it wasn't as bad as they thought.

She puttered around in a dream world for the next week because she was able to do something for her best friend. Tomoyo and Eriol would not make up a contract. Sakura needed to force them to do things. Eriol seemed highly embarrassed every time she saw him. She figured he was probably embarrassed that she knew such intimate information about his life.

Tomoyo and Sakura went to the doctors the following week. Sakura had to where a trench coat, sunglasses and a hat to go to the doctors. All in all she looked ridiculous. Her real name wasn't even given to the receptionist, the doctor was the only one allowed to know.

Sakura inquired on what needed to be done for a surrogacy procedure. The first step was for Sakura to have a physical and have some standard testing done. After being poked and prodded for an hour Sakura was able to change into her regular clothes. They waited on the blood test before they came back to give the ok. The doctor was going to set them up a fertility specialist appointment in about 3 weeks. The card was in her hand while she waited in the room for her results.

The doctor came in looking haggard. He blinked a bit and seemed readily confused about what he should say.

"Is there a problem doctor."

"Well Ms. Kinomoto, there is…um well you won't be able to act as a surrogate." Her face fell and she started to become worried.

"Is there…is there something wrong with me?" She almost wanted to panic. She knew that it was upsetting she couldn't have Tomoyo's baby but what about Syaoran. She assumed he would want other children. Kami-san he was head of the Li Clan! She needed to have a boy in the near future.

"Oh no your first pregnancy went well enough to ensure another happy one but…" Where was he going with this?

"Please doctor, you're killing me."

"Well the uh reason you um can't have Mrs. Hiriagawza's baby is well you are expecting yourself."

"Expecting what?" She looked clueless, as Tomoyo gasped.

"You are at least 2 weeks pregnant; I assume your monthly hasn't set you off to that possibility?"

"I, no, Tomoyo?" She looked bowled over. She looked over at Tomoyo who had stars in her eyes. The doctor left awkwardly. Tomoyo looked radiant with happiness. She picked up her mobile to call someone.

"Eriol?"

"I love you too sweetie, listen I have excellent news! We are going to be having another niece or nephew!"

"What no, how would I know if Naruku was pregnant? No, no Sakura is. Yeah. Well I'll tell her. Don't say anything to Syaoran I'm sure she wants to tell him herself. Yes, yes, love you…ok byes."

Tomoyo was so excited that she didn't realize her friend was crying. "Sakura honey I'm so excited, are you ok?"

"Tomoyo I wanted to help you and I'm such a failure. I should have used something." She continued to cry. Tomoyo looked at the poor girl perplexed.

Then she laughed, "Sakura, Eriol and I have been trying to tell you for days now that we don't want your help we will sort out this problem on our own. Believe me we appreciate the gestured but I think we need to do this as a couple."

"Syaoran is going to be so happy that ass, and you always do things for me and I can't do anything for you."

"Kinomoto Sakura! You do all the finances for my business. I could just scream. I am not friends with you for what I can get out of you. I do things for you because it makes me happy. Now cheer up, you're having a baby."

Sakura tried to wipe her eyes and be happy but it would be a long time coming. She had been so happy all week to know that she was doing something special for her two friends and now she had to put aside the dream.

She went home in a blur. She was sitting in traffic when it hit her. I'm…I'm having a baby. She had a stupid grin on her face. She looked in the rear view mirror where Sayomi was singing along as best she could to the music. She smiled thinking about what the next little cherub would look like. She was knocked out of her dreaming by a blast of a horn. She looked sheepish and drove forward.

Syaoran was supposed to be at the airport picking up her brother. She wanted to wait until they were alone again to tell him. With the wedding fast approaching she didn't know if they would have the time. She decided to wait until they reached there honeymoon destination, which Syaoran was keeping a secret. He wouldn't let her know anything about it.

She put the borrowed car back in Syaoran's spot under the apartment complex. She really wanted her own car. She pulled Sayomi out of her seat belt and let her get out. Syaoran's car was back in his regular spot. She rushed upstairs with Sayomi.

She threw open the door to encounter Syaoran and her brother in a huge glaring match. She rushed up and jump up on her big onii-chan. "ONII-CHAN!!!"

Her brother barely had time to set his suitcase down. He received his sister happily. They were hugging and Sayomi was jumping up and down. "Uncle Touya, what about me?" He set his sister down and picked up Sayomi. "Hey Kaiiju I didn't forget about you. You're so heavy." He exaggerated how hard it was to pick her up. Syaoran's girls squealed with happiness while he shook his head. Sakura put her arm around Syaoran's arm. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I Love you Syao."

His eyes bugged out. He turned to her quickly. "What did you say?"

She wasn't watching him. She was watching her daughter and brother interact. She thought he hadn't heard her. She smiled up at him, "I'll tell you later."

He couldn't properly take in what she just said because they had company. He promised himself he would make her repeat what she said and he would kiss her wildly like he wanted to now. The timing wasn't right, but later ahhh, yes later it would be.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A shorter chapter than normal, but I wanted to put something up. I don't lack ideas, just motivation.

Storyteller87


	17. A little bit of fluff

_I would first like to say this update is in complete thanks to an anonymous reviewer. Who ever you are thanks. It was by far the best review I have gotten because you asked questions about certain things in the story I had not thought of to write. Don't get me wrong I completely enjoy everyone telling me how genius I am but these kinds of reviews get a response much quicker. Authors just need a little push now and again._

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The man looked at the famous model with aggravation. "Listen Kimi Baby, The publicity we have been getting is huge. Numbers are up with men, but there is a problem."

"Am I doing something wrong?" The fact that she would say that made the man want to strangle her.

"Kimi you are a model right now for Shishi clothing. You were dropped by Daidouji Designs because of the scandal you caused with Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto is a close friend of Daidouji; you are trying to reach the peak of your career in women's clothing. Women are all shying away from the clothes you model because you remind them of past relationships where someone else has stolen there boyfriend or caused trouble in a relationship. You need to tone down the stalking."

"You said I am getting a lot of attention, so I don't see what the problem is." The man scrubbed his hands down his face. Save him from stupid people.

"You are modeling women's clothing, if you are not popular with women you will not get modeling offers, therefore you will be out of a job. Listen, wealthy men are a dime a dozen for an international model, bow out gracefully while you still can.

She shot up, "You don't know what you are talking about Syaoran is the ultimate man to ensnare."

"I am telling you as your agent Kimi, that I have had to hide that you will be summoned in court for harassment, because he put a restraining order against you a while ago. You mention the word 'court' and your career goes down the drain, look at Britney Spears. He is happy with her, just move on."

She stormed out of his office. She wouldn't give up, not until she had Syaoran. She called Bethany to do some more planning; the wedding was only 3 days away. There was no way in hell she would let some stupid little bitch claim the man that was her meal ticket to fame and fortune.

_Li Mansion, Hong Kong…_

"Fanren are you still brooding over the whole thing?" Her mother asked her as the family excluding Syaoran and Sakura, sat down to lunch.

She pounded her fist on the table. "Momma I have never been more embarrassed, I was doing all the planning until she came along like a whirlwind and snatched it all away, she had the audacity to forego my wishes, and do whatever she wanted." She didn't want to think that she sounded like a petulant child who had their toy taken away.

"It is their wedding dear…"

"Stuff it Momma," she said angrily. Yelan stayed quiet but was mad that her oldest daughter had talked back to her, what was this unruly children year. First Syaoran, now Fanren.

"Honey, you know you had the same problem with Sheifa when we were picking out napkins."

"SHUT UP CHEN!" The man silently laughed at his wife as she became more crazed with the knowledge that her baby brother wouldn't look to her for guidance anymore.

Fuutie was actually brave enough to intercede at this point. "I don't even understand their relationship. One minute they are separated haven't seen each other in 4 years and now they are getting married, without even a month to show for this relationship. It can't even be honor, we all know that isn't his kid." (A/N oooh bad move)

Yelan gracefully rose from her chair. "That is his child, as he is my child. All you have to do is take one look at that little girl and you see Syaoran in her, she has her mother's eyes and disposition but that is all. I will not hear anymore slander against my grandchild. It is about time we accept this marriage. Kinomoto Sakura is going to be a part of this family whether we want her to be or not. She isn't going anywhere and god willing their will be at least more children to placate us to dealing with her."

She sat back down and they continued their lunch in silence. Each person was facing the upcoming nuptials with dread, all but Sheifa. She had stayed silent because the Li clan only saw what they wanted to see. She had never seen Syaoran so in love in her life. He was wild about this girl and his daughter. Her family would come around; none of them had actually tried getting to know Sakura. She could just be the best thing to happen to their baby brother since he had become responsible for everything.

_Syaoran Li's Penthouse, Hong Kong…_

"Tell me again." He demanded.

"No."

"Tell me again!" he started to tickle her.

"No…giggles…Stop Syao" She burst into laughter and tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't, tell me again." She kept laughing and squealing trying to get away.

"Damn it Syaoran, stop it, alright, alright, I love you, ok" He snuggled her close to him and kissed her.

"I won't get tired of hearing it, not in this lifetime. You make so damn happy!"

"That's lovely Syaoran, but I am tired of saying it," She bit her tongue from trying not to laugh. He held her tighter and tried to tickle her again. "Syaoran, hahahaha…Get off me." He felt himself hardening against her. He leaned down for a kiss, when Touya burst through the door.

"OY GAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

Syaoran was embarrassed. He was sitting on top of Sakura tickling her, he had a hard on and he knew what exactly this looked like. Sakura was still laughing because she knew he was embarrassed. She shoved Syaoran off, who landed on the floor. She broke into peals of laughter. The angry men in the room did not appreciate her humor.

"Sakura this isn't funny!" Syaoran said this from the floor.

"For once I agree with the Gaki! I just got Sayomi to sleep. Gaki keep it in your pants I already got all the nieces I need." Syaoran's face burst into flames as the brother was eyeing something he hoped never to see again near his baby sister.

Sakura shut right up when he said that. Ooh if he only knew. Now she was mad. "Touya you are a guest in our home you do not burst through doors without knocking." She talked to him like he was her three year old daughter, but sometimes men need these reminders.

"Next time I won't come defend you when I hear you shouting." He stomped out like a mad monster. She looked down on the floor; Syaoran was just laying there looking comical.

"Syaoran," she said between laughs. "Are you ok?"

"I think my pride is hurt."

"Oh you poor thing, next time lock the door." She started to giggle. She pulled back the sheets and crawled out of bed. She sat next to him on the floor. "My poor, poor, Syaoran!" She cuddled him close. "Tell mommy where it hurts."

He grimaced at her. "You are so mean." He got up and got in bed. He pulled the blankets over him and had his back to her. She smiled knowing he was mad. She crawled into bed next to him.

"It's ok Syao-poo I still love you." She hugged him to her and laughed as he tried to get her. He hated that nickname. He rolled over and hugged her.

"You are so crazy what am I going to do with you?" He kissed her forehead.

"Love me," she whispered before drifting into dreamland.

He smiled in reply, "Always."  
The next thing he knew she was shouting in his ear. "SYAORAN!"

"Nani?"

"Let go of me so I can use the bathroom." He let go fast so she would stop shouting. She bolted to the bathroom.

"Oy, you sure are cranky." The he heard the sound of her vomiting.

He heard the water running. She was cleaning her face and teeth. He came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her. "Baby, are you alright?" She grimaced at his choice of words.

"Of course Syaoran, I think I am just nervous; there is only two days until the wedding." She knew there was no way she could tell him that the morning sickness would wear in another 3 months, oh joy. She shrugged it off and then said. "By the way did I tell you that are looking good today?" She turned her head and kissed him. He turned her around and sat her up on the counter. He kissed her neck while his hands wandered.

"It's too bad Touya is here." He reared back and scowled at her.

"That's a mood killer if I ever heard one."

"Just think how happy you will be in two days on our honeymoon."

"I want to be happy now," He groaned in frustration. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. She looked flushed and happy. There was no trace of sickness in her at the moment. He would be watching her. He propelled her out the door as he took a shower. She giggled and hoped back in bed. It was 5:30 and she be damned if she was up for the day.

He looked down at his fiancée sleeping and tenderness washed over him. Today was his last day of work before the honeymoon. He left her a note on the table.

_Sakura_

_Don't forget we have to be at the jewelers today at 10:30, don't be late._

_See if Touya would like to take his niece to the zoo, so we can go over last minute details at lunch time.Syaoran _

She awoke at 9:30 and smelled breakfast. She ran to the bathroom while she emptied the contents of her stomach. This is one thing I do not miss about being pregnant. She went out and found Touya and Sayomi watching the news in Japanese. Sayomi was talking animatedly with Touya while he pretended to listen.

"Good morning everyone." She joined them on the couch. She read the note as she was walking out to the living area, and smiled mischievously.

"Sayomi, I heard Uncle Touya was taking you to the zoo this morning."

"NANI?" Touya looked up from the news alarmed. Sayomi was jumping up and down with excitement.

"You better hurry and get ready, you don't want to make the animals wait."

"That's low Sakura."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said innocently, but ruined it by giggling.

"I suppose the kaijuu and I will bond and then when you come back from the honeymoon she wont think you are her mommy anymore, hahahaha." He tried to sound like a maniac but just looked like a dork.

They met in the jewelry shop. He slipped his arm around her and tried to propel her forward. She wouldn't budge. "Kiss first." He smiled sensually and dipped her. He roamed her mouth gently as to take his time. She fisted her hands in his hair as he pulled back.

"Now, now, not before the honeymoon my dear." He grinned mischievously because he knew she was unhappy that he had mentioned it.

They tried the rings Syaoran had selected. Her fit perfectly as his did as well. "What would you do if I hated it?"

"I would get you the ones you wanted but wear these until we had the new ones, it takes weeks to get them custom made." She smiled at him for his kindness.

"No need they are perfect, almost like you." He stuck his tongue out at her, as she laughed. They acted like a couple of kids when they were alone. It was the only time she got to see him so relaxed.

"Don't get too comfy, I have to treat my future wife to lunch as we discuss boring details about our perfect day." She smiled as they strolled along the streets of Hong Kong. The ring in her pocket was burning her and she couldn't wait to slip it on his finger.


	18. Someone is going to die!

Okay, so, here is the long awaited update

Okay, so, here is the long awaited update. I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go so it took some major mental lifting on this one. I hope you enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18: Someone's going to die!

Everyone was fussing. She was being attacked in three different directions by Tomoyo. First she was at her head doing something elaborate with her hair. Then she was reaching to beautify her eyes. Then she stooped to fix something on the dress.

"Tomoyo you are making me dizzy. Could you please stop fussing over me?"

Tomoyo looked really mad. "I'm sorry that I want you to look perfect on the happiest day of your life." Tomoyo continued to huff and puff, clucking and fixing things everywhere. Sakura sighed and gave up. She knew Syaoran knew what she looked like. He wasn't marrying her because she was a supermodel. He liked other things as well. She giggled at her thoughts.

"Tomoyo we are going to be late. We have to be there in an hour. You go ahead. I know I have to be the last one to go. I need some time to think about the consequences of my actions anyways." Tomoyo left her to her thoughts for 20 minutes, when Sakura's car would pick her up. She thought about the honeymoon coming up and blushed. She thought about Yelan Li and grimaced. She thought about all of Syaoran's sisters and scowled.

She never noticed the police cars coming close to their apartment. She fixed her last minute touches and headed down in the elevator. In the lobby 10 policemen were waiting for her. She didn't know what the commotion was about, probably Mrs. Xing downstairs was selling drugs; she always knew she was doing something illegal by the paranoid looks she cast at everyone.

She was radiant coming down in her bride's dress (/enchante/2006/64.jpg). She hadn't flipped the veil forward to conceal herself because her and Syaoran had planned on her being seen throughout the ceremony and just wearing it for tradition. She didn't think it made sense, because traditional Chinese weddings were not done in a church or wearing a white wedding dress. They were having a western traditional wedding much to the disapproval from Yelan Li. Syaoran told her they were going to do what they wanted, bedamned what his family thought. She had never been more proud of him than in that statement, this was the man who had made it to the top of Li corp. by the age of 24.

Sakura would never have guessed they had come for her, if they hadn't descended on her all at once. Four pair of hands grabbed her arms.

"Miss Kinomoto you are being taken to the Japanese embassy to be deported. You have the right to a fair trial. You have the right to an attorney. You have the right to …" All she heard was that she was being deported. She saw black as she pitched forward. It didn't look like she was getting married today. They descended on her and carried her to the waiting police car.

Syaoran was nervously looking at his watch. She was 30 minutes late and people were starting to speculate in the church. She wouldn't do something so cowardly, she would just inform him impolitely that she had changed her mind and a few other choice words would have ended this fiasco. She would never have left him at the alter; that wasn't Kinomoto Style. Touya was started to look worried as well. Tomoyo had come up to reassure him 10 minutes ago that she was probably just running late in traffic for sure, because she had said she was excited about marrying him today.

However, Tomoyo wasn't so sure when she analyzed her language this morning. "I need some time to think about the consequences of my actions anyways." She knew that Sakura meant that she needed to collect herself before leaving, with the remaining time. But now Tomoyo wasn't so sure. She had said consequences. Tomoyo was getting increasingly worried about what she had said. But as she fixes Sayomi's dress she knew that whatever was keeping her wasn't in Sakura's control, because she would never leave Sayomi. Eriol reassured Syaoran who was starting to sweat under the gaze of the audience. "She will be here man."

Sakura came to with about three people staring at her. They all started speaking at once. "Ah Miss Kinomoto you are awake we can start the proceedings." "Let's crank her up." "Time is wasting let's get moving."

She was lying on some sort of hospital bed and they raised her up for questioning. "We have a report from a Ms. BanK that you are an illegal immigrant. They also said that we would find you trying to sneak away from the authorities under the pretense of marriage. Do you have a stamped document saying that it is ok for you to be in China?"

Sakura was flabbergasted. She hadn't even been sent to the principal's office in school let alone ever being interrogated like a criminal by the police. "I'm sorry my fiancé has my passport." Syaoran was carrying it today for their honeymoon because she wasn't bringing a purse to the wedding. That was what he had taken care of for this trip.

"A likely story Miss Kinomoto, if that is your name?" She looked at the policeman like he was crazy. She couldn't believe he didn't think she was getting married. She was wedding the most important businessman in China. She looked at the clock she was supposed to Mrs. Syaoran Li by now. She felt her eyes getting misty. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She couldn't even remember if she had passed through customs on the way in. She was starting to become overwhelmed before she figured out who the culprit or culprits were behind this. "Ms. B (Bethany) & K (Kimi)." She grew hysterical at that moment, those bitches had finally succeeded in ruining her most precious day.

"Miss Kinomoto, answer me do you have signed documentation to allow you into this country." Tears blurred her vision. The man shook his head believing her to be guilty, and crying because she had been caught. "Well let's take you into getting your lawyer."

"I don't want a god damn lawyer. I want to call my fiancé! I want to use the phone! Get me a damn phone!!"

The man walked over to the door. She sat in her bed crying her eyes out. Her make up was smudged, and she was sure she had ruined her whole appearance but at that moment it didn't matter, because it was obvious she wasn't getting married today. "Miss Kinomoto denies the right to council, lets move onwards to trial." They shuffled her out as she screamed down the place.

A fearful Secretary stopped them. "I think you should let her make at least one phone call." She read the news. She knew this woman was supposed to be getting married to Syaoran Li. Today.

The man scoffed at her, "This is not part of protocol. We do things by the book here." The secretary snorted, if he had gotten his nose out of the 'book' and looked out at what was happening in the world he would know that this woman was innocent.

"What would it hurt for her to call someone, who could this 'illegal immigrant' know that would be able to save her?" The man grimaced and went to sit down. Sakura was ushered to the secretary's desk where she was able to call Syaoran. Before she picked up the phone she exclaimed her eternal gratefulness to the woman's kindness. Sakura gave her a watery smile and started crying again when she heard Syaoran's voice.

Syaoran had been waiting 50 minutes for her now. He was going out of his mind in the church. He had dug through his luggage like a mad man to look for all his electronic items. Their clothes were strewn all over the back room from where he had opened his luggage. He had turned on his cell phone, pager, and palm pilot every device he owned to try to get information about what had happened to her. He had never thought to call receptionist at his own apartment, or he would have had an answer right away. Syaoran continued to pace in front of the priest while they waited. His cell phone went off with a shrill ring. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he answered.

"Hello?"

He pressed the phone closer to his ear. She sounded upset. "What happened? are you ok? Where are you?" He listened intently and was confused.

"The Japanese Embassy? What the hell are you doing there?"

He exploded into a million pieces in the next breath, "THEY WHAT? THEY ARE WHAT! It's ok honey, I will be right there." He slammed the phone closed. He looked like he was going to kill someone. He took off his bow tie and shoved it into Eriol's chest that was stationed as his best mind beside him. (In the anime he would have fire coming out his mouth and steam out of his ears, his head would be swollen and he would be all red). Everyone scrambled to get out of his way.

"TOUYA!!" he had bellowed and his name bounced off the church walls. Touya appeared in the doorway. He had gone outside to wait. Syaoran harshly whispered the situation to him so that the guests didn't hear what he was saying. "They are what!" Touya shouted. Syaoran nodded and said, "I need you to hold down the fort, I will be back here in an hour tops, and she will being needing some pampering, please have Tomoyo ready to rearrange her."

"Oh hell no, that's my sister damn it. I am going with you."

Syaoran shook his head, "Understand that, you don't have to protect her anymore. I most willingly took over that job; please allow me to do this by myself." Touya looked like he was about to argue but instead nodded and started getting everyone together in a huddle to get things ready for when the haggard couple came back. Tomoyo was shocked at what was happening but went into a room to set up her beauty supplies she had on her to help the poor bride.

Syaoran got into his chauffeured car while the press hounded him. "Mr. Li did your bride run away?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!!" the camera stopped rolling as the car drove away. Bethany and Kimi laughed on the couch as the watched the most celebrated wedding of the season crumble before their eyes. They gave each other a high five and poured themselves another glass of champagne.

Syaoran rapidly spoke to someone in Chinese. He was getting up to date on Chinese immigration laws. He nodded and yelled some more. "FUCKING FIX THIS OR THE LI CLAN WITH KILL YOUR POLITICAL CAREER!" He hung up and smiled. Having power was never overrated.

The bride was sitting on a bench, listening to the charges against her. She was sentenced to immediate deportation if found guilty. She just laughed now, because she couldn't cry over it anymore. She had to have faith that Syaoran would save the day. She had to give a round of applause to Bethany and Kimi, this had to be the next best thing to killing her to ruin her wedding. She just laughed, because she couldn't think of anything else to do in this ridiculous situation.

"Now Miss Kinomoto, Officer Wu Chen has informed me that there are no public records of you entering customs and getting approval to enter this country legally, so this trial will decide…"

The doors burst open and rattled against the walls at the force that they were pushed open. A very furious Li Syaoran stood in their mists. A young clerical worker ran in after him, "I'm sorry judge I couldn't stop him." The judge waved the man off and he closed the doors.

The judge turned to the man that stood there looking at the defendant. He strode towards her as the judge questioned his appearance. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you Mr. Li but this is a private court proceeding…"

"Dismiss this case judge, immediately. I am taking my bride to get married and it would best if you didn't get in the way." Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet and gave him a watery smiled. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy, but he had never thought she looked more beautiful. He helped her step out of the box when the judge stopped him.

"Mister Li, with all due respect you can not tamper with official court proceedings, this is illegal…"

"You, Madame, should dismiss this case from court or you will be dragged through the biggest political scandal you have ever seen. For the sake of everyone careers, if you go quietly, you with live to fight another day." He walked his bride further down the aisle towards the door.

The Judge was just about to protest again, when her assistant flew into the room via a side door. "Judge, Judge you have a very important call!"

"I am in the middle of a trial Lorraine!" The assistant stepped closer and was muttering things in her ear and she gasped. The Li's had already left. She went to take the call from the judicial authorities. She ended up having to scold Officer Wu Chen for failure to have all the facts and nearly getting them all out of a job.

The man was so ashamed he was not seen in court for a very long time. The secretary received the biggest bouquet of flowers and an envelope that contained two plane tickets to anywhere in the world, Also a picture of the two on their honeymoon fell out. For once in her life she had received the biggest gift for doing what was right. She was pleased and asked her boyfriend to go with her to Rome. Apparently her boyfriend proposed at the roman forum and she accepted, but that is another love story…

Syaoran was trying to dry Sakura's eyes and make her laugh. She looked like a wreck and he said, "Well I know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I don't think it much matters with the way our luck is going." She started to laugh and hugged him. They rode that way all the way to the church. He carried her inside where Tomoyo took her into a separate room to fix her appearance. Syaoran walked up the aisle and waited with a stupid grin on his face. Syaoran touched Touya on the shoulder and told him his sister would be in need of his services in a few moments. Touya nodded and there was an unspoken thanks that past between the men.

Sakura walked up the aisle with her brother twenty minutes later. She had a little redness around her eyes but her makeup was simple. There wasn't really much Tomoyo could do with blush, and mascara, but Syaoran thought she was the most beautiful bride in the whole world. His bride. And thirty minutes later Mrs. And Mr. Syaoran Li left the church together in all their married bliss.

Bethany and Kimi had passed out on the couch from too much champagne and celebrating. They never saw the glowing couple descended the stairs out of the church to go to the reception.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

That's not all folks…only a few more chapters and their story will be complete.

Until next time

Storyteller87


	19. Reception Part 1

Yes I know it's been forever, sorry about that

Yes I know it's been forever, sorry about that! Thanks to those who have been with me from the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The orchestra was arranging the pieces on their music stands as the announcer told of each person passing through the double doors of the enormous ballroom in the Li mansion. The announcer was queued that the bride and groom had been spotted at the gate and would be arriving soon. The wedding party had all stopped to take pictures for the wedding portfolio. Eriol and Tomoyo had arrived ten minutes before and were seated at the head table. Syaoran and Sakura had stayed behind to take photos together as well as with Sayomi.

"Miss Sayomi Li and Mr. Touya Kinomoto," the announcer boomed and all the guests awed at the cutest little girl in her breath taking white dress.

The car stopped in front of the entrance of the mansion. Syaoran helped Sakura out of the car and steadied her. She smiled up at him. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. Their near miss on the wedding day did not make him happy, but the idea that she was his wife tempered down the storm a bit. He kissed her briefly to offer some reassurance and scooped her suddenly into his arms. She squeaked and then laughed as he carried her up the steps and through the halls. The announcer barely had enough time to announce them before he was drowned out by the cheers.

"Announcing for the first time, Mrs. and Mr. Li Syaoran." The cries were deafening. The younger people cheered whereas the older and uptight people such as Yelan Li stared grimly at the "scandalous" display. Carrying the new bride through a threshold was so, so common and undignified! She saw the little girl dancing in circles to her own music and smiled. It wasn't about the woman he married it was about the little one. Syaoran rested Sakura's feet gently onto the floor as he escorted her to the head table where Eriol and Tomoyo were standing. Sakura had instructed Tomoyo before to secretly switch her glass from the champagne everyone had to something sparkling that looked identical.

Sakura stared in awe at the room. It was designed more perfectly than she could have imagined, and she only could thank Sheifa Li and Tomoyo on the excellent job. Shiefa was a silent partner as she was the only one to stay in contact with Sakura and maintain a friendly air. Shiefa had helped Sakura decide on the orchestra and what kind of thank you cards to have printed. That didn't seem to be a lot but she was the only sister to consider helping not doing the planning. Sakura had chosen the colors pink, white, and green. Each table had fine white linen table cloths. Each had a small name plate in front of their dishes. The favors from the reception included a set of hand blown glasses etched with the date and the couple's name. The center pieces of floating candles shown exquisitely in the opulent background. Tomoyo had been right the planning and being involved turned out to be great. Fanren might have tried to feed people caviar and have everything all wrong for what Sakura wanted. She was never more happy to be wrong (I know this is not grammatically correct).

The couple sat as well as everyone else. Syaoran lifted his hand and the orchestra started to play as the first course was brought out. The dinner had gone smoothly and Sakura was happy to eat in general, she had been so happy that she hadn't gained weight yet because otherwise Tomoyo would have had to alter the dress.

A young person unidentified because of the volume of people in the room shouted for Syaoran to kiss his new bride, a couple of cheers followed in his wake as well as tingling glasses from the spoons hitting them. Sakura laughed as Syaoran got her a hot open mouthed kiss. The whole party cheered except for the stoic Li's sitting at the table in the corner. Syaoran had had them strategically placed so that they wouldn't cause any trouble.

Syaoran glanced down at their hands. They were entwined and hadn't been parted since they had left the courthouse. He glanced at the rings and felt himself glow with pleasure. The ring symbolized the future and his possession of her. No other man would be able to take her away after she wore this ring, he would make sure of it. Syaoran helped her to her feet as it was time to start the dancing. As tradition holds the bride and groom have their first dance together as husband and wife and then everyone else can join. They swished and swayed not taking their eyes off of each other. Sakura made a weird face as she realized her friend was tape recording her every move with stars in her eyes. She loved Tomoyo, but this was kind of creepy. Syaoran caught the problem as well and laughed.

The dance she dreaded had come, as well as the explanation. The master of ceremonies stepped forward and took the microphone. "It is now time for the traditional father daughter dance however, As Sakura's Father died when she was a teenager she has asked her brother Touya to take his place." The music played and her throat felt tight and her eyes began to water. Touya held her close and tried his manly best not to make a sound and only to comfort; he however found himself speaking. "Sakura, I'm sorry Dad wasn't here to be with you today, but I know he is proud of you."

She took a gasping breath, and tried to restrain the tears falling down her cheeks. "Would he really Touya? Would he have liked Syaoran? Would he have smiled and laughed at my reception? I miss him so much and most people have their father's present on their wedding day, but he isn't here and I miss him terribly!" She cried in his arms, and tried to stay in some kind of coordinated dance. After it was over the lime light was quickly taken off Sakura as it was time for the toast. Eriol stepped forward.

"Normally the Maid of Honor as well as the Best man give a speech, but Tomoyo would just tell really weird stories about dressing Sakura up and we would never hear the end of it, so I will do the speech for both of us to save you the 8 year long stories about Tomoyo's lovely, 'Sakura-Chan!" He glanced over at his wife and blanched as she glared at him. He wasn't going to like the couch tonight.

He cleared his throat and looked away, "Anyways this toast is to Syaoran and Sakura. They have had many trials in their 5 year relationship and most people would say it's about time they tied the knot!" He paused for effect. Only mild chuckles. "Tomoyo have been married for about 3 years now and we understand a lot more about each other than we did when we first married. There will be many times when you will want to kill each other, but hopefully your love will help you get through any rough patches your relationship may face…but if its not I left my business card in the card with your gift." He paused again and everyone laughed. Syaoran was shaking his fist playfully at Eriol as people laughed louder. "I would like to bless this couple, their house, and the new addition to their family. Let's all raise our glasses to Syaoran and Sakura!" Syaoran froze in his seat and Sakura flushed and looked faint. Everyone else oblivious to what was happening at the head table drank heartily and cheered. Sakura had no idea what to say to him, he looked murderous and she felt panic rise within her. The last thing she remembered before going faint was that Tomoyo was yelling at Eriol and beating him up Yamazaki-style. "I SPECIFICALLY SAID SHE WANTED TO TELL HIM YOU DOLT!"

Syaoran grasped his wife as she tried to get her pretty white dress dirty. All Sakura knew was Black.

_Only a short cliffy, not a big deal…ok don't kill me. Nothing is wrong with Sakura before anyone asks. She is perfectly fine, just pregnant and overwhelmed._


	20. Anger and make up

Finale

Finale

He STILL had not gotten over it. It had been three days. He had been moody like PMS since Eriol opened his big mouth. NOW I AM in THE DOGHOUSE! Tomoyo tried to apologize a hundred times, but the only thing that made me feel better was knowing Eriol was in the DOGHOUSE with ME!! Touya was the only one who had caught on to the unhappy state me and Syaoran were in. I was tense through the entire reception while Li fake smiled. After he had caught and revived me, I could tell he honestly wanted to murder me. We said all the right things and everything appeared to go well until we got to the airport. Touya and Sayomi were trying to see us off, when the lovely Li's showed up.

Great! Mrs. Li took the cake, when she offered at least 5000 times to take Sayomi and say congratulations on the new grandbaby. Like she was ever going to see the kids anytime without me present, not so much. Syaoran looked like he was going to blow a gasket when the baby was mentioned. Most people probably would have been excited over a new baby he was just super pissed about something. He ACTUALLY TRIED TO LEAVE ME THERE. Luckily Touya _convinced _Syaoran to get on the plane and accompany me on our honeymoon. Speaking of which where the hell is he? I have been sitting in this hotel room and have barely seen him in the past few days. I have sunned myself quite thoroughly and now need to find my husband and kick his ass. The idea of the honeymoon is to spend time together not to be on your own vacation.

I went downstairs and asked the concierge if he had by any chance seen said Mr. Li. The concierge looked uncomfortable and pointed into a direction I had not anticipated.

Syaoran had sat at this particular table for nearly two days. He had never been angrier. Most people would say well what about when he found out about Sayomi? Well no he was madder because she had ever chance to tell him and hadn't the first time she was scared whatever, but now she knew he wanted kids so why the hell hadn't she said anything? No, he was mad because he assumed she just didn't think it important to tell him. He couldn't believe he had shackled himself to someone who didn't think it was important to let him know he was going to be a father…again. "Can I get another one please?" So here he sat in a bar waiting for the end of this godforsaken trip to be over. He could tell she was enjoying it. She went to the beach, and did some shopping. He was miserable and couldn't wait to get home, because at least there he could drown himself in work. Only two more days he could make it!

"LI SYAORAN!!"

Oh Jesus what now! He turned on his stool in the bar and glared at her to go away. He turned back around before he could be entered into conversation with her. He sat at the other end of the plane as her, you would think she would get the message that he didn't really like her at the moment.

"Hey, I am talking to you"

He ignored her some more while the bar tender was taking obvious interest in the happenings between the couple. She seized his drink and threw it on his shirt. He whipped around so fast she thought he was going to slap her. Before she could open her mouth to make him angrier, he snatched her wrist and dragged her out of the bar.

"What do you think you are doing? LET GO!"

He turned to her when they were finally in the elevator. "I hope you are happy, you apparently didn't get the message that I am pissed at you, but it always about you isn't it? So, if its attention you want I will be more than happy to give it to you."

He backed her up against the elevator wall as they were moving upward and kissed her hard. She couldn't help but respond. He moved his lips over hers furiously. He tilted her head back and placed bites on her neck. She clutched his shirt so tight he thought his buttons were going to pop. He plastered himself to her body, she moaned as she felt the contact of his aroused self between her thighs. "Oh god Syaoran, how I love you."

It was entirely the wrong thing to say. He removed himself from her so fast she almost slid down the wall. The elevator beeped at their stop and he was moving to get out and leave. She clutched his sleeve with tears in her eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"I am sick of the lying."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"A woman who loves me would have told me we were going to have a child, it's not like it's the first one."

"How can you say that, you don't know how nerve-wracking it is to tell someone, something like that. I was waiting for the right moment."

Tears were leaking from her eyes and he tried his damnest to be unmoved. He swiped the key card and let himself inside. She strode in right after him. "What were you going to do what until he or she graduated and then tell me we were having a kid, it seems that was what you were thinking with the first one why not the second." He was taking off his soaked shirt and trying to wipe off the sticky substance clinging to his chest.

He was acting so beastly and she was absolutely crushed. She followed him right into the bathroom. "I said I was sorry, there isn't anything I could do any differently now, I don't know why you are so upset. I was waiting until after the wedding was finished to tell you because you were too stressed from everything and I thought I would wait until we could just focus on the two of us." He wanted to believe her so badly, but wasn't sure he could. He was still slightly buzzed after all.

She got no response to her confession, so head down she went out before muttering, "I don't really see why it matters its not like you love me anyway." He took notice of this sharply. He scowled at her back as she moved around in the room. He didn't hear any more noise and peeked out the doorway. She was sitting so forlornly on the bed he wasn't sure what to do. His heart grew soft seeing her so sad.

He heard her speak from where he was standing. "I suppose I could go live with tom-tom until you decide what you want to do. I'm sure Er…." He gripped her upper arms tightly. She hadn't even noticed him move. "Who the fuck is Tom! Is that what the damn computer was for! I knew it you were lying to me and are going to run off with this tom fellow, well too bad because I won't have it. You are my wife damn it, and no one else will have you…" She just stared at him incredulously and waited for comprehension to dawn. No such luck.

"What are you on about now?" She was speechless, Tom who? "I happen to own my own accounting business block head and needed a new computer to run it. I don't see why you are so upset with me living at Tomoyo's she has plenty of room and…"

He made the connection right away and felt undeniably stupid. "You aren't going to live with Tomoyo." He said it quietly as if that was the end to the conversation.

"I don't see why not, it's obvious you don't want me, you obviously don't love me so I don't see why you're in such a snit but maybe you get over it."

"I do Love you!" Syaoran was becoming impatient.

"You do! What do you mean you do? You can't just say it like I should know this already! You have never said it before."

"I have too!"

"When?" Her question met silence. He hugged her and tried to show her like he always did. She was vastly confused one minute they are arguing and now he is all over her like a wet blanket.

"I show you all the time that I love you."

"That is the dumbest thing I ever heard! What am I a mind reader? Affection does not equal love, you need to say it in order for me to get it!"

"It seems there are a lot of misunderstandings this trip." He sighed, "Sakura I love you and I am sorry I was upset you didn't tell me, but I was angry that stupid Eriol knew before me."

She hugged him tight. The tears in her eyes were happy ones this time. Syaoran loved her. "I should have told you sooner but I was never sure if the time was right. Next time you will be going with me to the doctors and will be the first to know."

"How many kids are we having?"

"As many as it takes for us to try not to leave each other."

"I'm good with two if you are."

"Deal!"

"I don't want to be unhappy anymore, we love each other and that should be all that matters. Don't threaten to leave me anymore and I won't be so pig headed anymore, next time we will talk it out sensibly."

"Why such a change of heart?"

"Losing you once in a lifetime was enough for me; I married you and I intend to keep you."

"Awe I love you too, Syaoran."

They kissed each other, and finally enjoyed their honeymoon. While giving thanks for their new found happiness, they sent a package to someone who they needed to thank above everyone else. They signed their names and went back to soaking up the sun.


End file.
